For Love or Gold Revised
by Chassie66
Summary: Part 2:  Batista and the Undertaker battle at WrestleMania for the belt, throwing Kayla in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I, of course, do not own any of the registered trademark characters of the licensed WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment). They are being used without permission but I make no profit from these stories. These are just use for enjoyment (ect and ect….). Kayla is mine, you know the drill, she cannot be used without permission, blah blah blah… Also, there will be explicit sex scenes (yeah, I know there wasn't any in the last one, but you never know!) and some foul language (Definitely some of those). Please enjoy**

**For Love or Gold**

**CHAPTER 1**

The stadium was filled to the tip of the bleachers, there wasn't even standing room available. WWE Smackdown was in Boston tonight, and everyone around had come to watch the legends take the stand.

It was the final match of the night, Batista was defending the World Heavyweight Championship belt from the young and up coming Mr. Kennedy. The battle had taken more than twenty minutes already and Kennedy had tried almost every trick in the book to try to pin the Animal, but Batista wouldn't go down easy.

During the match, Kennedy was able to hit the Animal in the head with a steel chair, cutting his forehead. The blood covering Batista's face just made him look and act more feral in his tactics.

Kennedy knew it wasn't long before the animal catches him in a corner off guard, he had seen the videos where Batista had let himself loose on his victims. It was true when JR described it as a vicious creature unleashed into captivity, it produced the same effect.

Batista had Kennedy in his sights now, the punk wasn't going anywhere. It was one thing to win by disqualification, either way Kennedy wouldn't get the belt. He had to physically pin the Animal to the mat to win the belt. But that wasn't going to happen.

Batista roared as he speared Kennedy into the corner post with all his might, the forced knocked all the wind out of him. As Kennedy tried to stay on his feat, the Animal grabbed a hold of him and preformed his signature 'Batista Bomb' on the unworthy competitor. Just as Kennedy's body hit the mat, Batista was on him for the pin. The Referee fell beside them and counted to three along side the crowd. The bell rang as Batista's music blasted from all direction.

The Ref retrieved the belt and handed to the proud Champion, he had defeated his belt once more. He could relax for a bit before the next challenge. It would be just another punk ass kid trying to make a name for himself by going after the belt. Just like he did when he first came here. Joining Evolution, then getting even with HHH and Rick Flair, being drafted to Smackdown, not to mention being cooped up for almost six month at home because of an injury from a match with Mark Henry. Now he was on top, and there was nothing that was going to send him down.

The crowed roared and cheered as Dave made his rounds around the ring, he wanted all his fans to see him, knowing that this was for them as well as for him, that they too can achieve anything they put their hearts to it. David Batista was grinning as he raised his belt up high for them all to see, he was definitely feeling the high of it all.

The lights went out, no one in the arena could see past their hands in the darkness. Batista looked around confused as his heart beat for a moment. He was not ready for this.

The lone sound of a church bell rang loudly in the shadows, a blue light appeared as the mist began to creep along the mat. Batista looked around as the Death March began to play in the blue light. The screens all over the stadium showed the haunting pictures of the Deadman, he was making his presence known in his yard.

Even though Batista was the reining champion, this was still 'Taker's Yard and he had been defending it for the last sixteen years. The monster that walked slowly from the darkness and into the blue light of the stage starred up to the mat, Batista stood still in silence. He knew it was just a matter of time before the Deadman would come looking for the belt, he always hoped that some young punk would deter the Undertaker from thinking about the gold.

But there was no one in his way now. Batista had just finished any hopes of Mr Kennedy becoming the new World Heavyweight Champion, there was no longer a number one contender anymore.

The Undertaker stood motionless on the stage as he starred intently into Batista's mortal eyes, the Deadman's eyes turned white as his tong extended outwards. The Undertaker motioned his hands along his waistline, making out the shape of the belt.

Dave shook his head, going up against the Undertaker was not part of his contract of late. But with no more contenders, Teddy Long has the choice to set out another mini Battle Royal to determine the new contender…or he could simply pick one out at his own discretion and always in the favour of the Undertaker. It seemed that he would have to face the Undertaker, in the next PPV.

But this match would not be easy. The next match would be held at Wrestle Mania! The Deadman is undefeated there, still holding a 14-0 at the most anticipated even of WWE history. Batista didn't want it to be 15-0 after the event either. The Deadman was making it quite clear to him that the Animal would have to muster up all his strength and intelligence to defeat this creature of the night and protect the belt.

The Deadman grinned once more at the animal before the lights went out again, then came back one to normal. Dave looked around for the Deadman, but he was long gone. The Champion jumped out of the ring and made a hasty retreat on the long ramp towards the back of the stage. He had to find out for sure weather or not the Undertaker had a right to make his claim.

The Animal wasn't scared to confront the Phenom, he was cautious of his potential foe's abilities. The Undertaker was a master at mind games, terrifying his opponents to almost sheer terror before the match. Fear made the Animal mad and unpredictable, a blind- frenzy rage would take out almost anyone, but not the Deadman.

Batista finally made it to Teddy's office and didn't knock as he entered the room, the General Manager of Smackdown was on the phone sitting in his chair at his desk. The man looked up to the animal and shook his head.

"I'll have to call you back, player." Teddy slammed down the phone on its receiver and glared at the animal.

"What the hell is this?" Teddy demanded.

"I just beat Kennedy, and now the Undertaker just make it very clear to me that he wants a shot at the belt. Does he get the shot or not?" Dave demanded back.

"Well now, is the Animal a little scared of some real competition?" Teddy was treading on a thing line.

Dave slammed his hand on the desk hard, but is didn't make Teddy jump.

"Teddy, I just want to be prepared, that's all. Just give it to me straight."

Teddy stood up and grinned at Dave, "OK, I'll give it to ya straight. See it how I see it, player. It's about time that Smackdown have a truly epic battle at this year's Wrestle Mania. I want Smackdown to set a new record of entertainment! Catch this now! The World Heavyweight Champion Batista, will defend the belt at Wrestle Mania against, this man, who has never been defeated, the Phenom himself, the Undertaker!"

Teddy grinned at Dave, who didn't fell the same way, "Can you dig that?"

Dave shook his head, "You're giving him the shot…"

"Think of it as a boost to your carrier, you'll be known as the man who defeated the Undertaker's winning streak at Wrestle Mania! I like the words to that!" Grinned Teddy.

Dave just shook his head again, "I don't play head games. If the Deadman's looking for a fight, he's got one."

"That's what I like to hear Player!" Teddy tapped him on the back as he led the Animal out of the office before closing the door.

Dave began to walk towards his dressing room thinking about what just happened, the Deadman was relentless and ruthless. He would stop at nothing to get what he wanted and there was no way to stop him. He wasn't human, Dave had guessed to that along time ago. He wouldn't have a problem going after normal men, not something that acts like a shadow or something.

He entered his change room and flopped on the couch, this would be the match of his carrier. If he defeated the Undertaker, the Animal would definitely get hurt in the process. But if the Undertaker beat him, he would loose the belt and didn't know if he could try again to regain the belt from something that healed a lot faster than a normal man would.

David sighed, he had to figure out a way to get the better of the Deadman. But no one knows of his weakness, but Dave was sure that he had one. Everything had a weakness, he just had to find the Undertaker's Kryptonite.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**For Love or Gold**

**CHAPTER 2**

"I dare say that this is not the vacation I had imagined!" the young blond British woman said as she examined the ancient tomb wall covered in Egyptian Hieroglyphs, "There is not one detail explaining the significant of both Raven carvings here at all."

The brown hair woman turned to her red haired companion, "Have you found anything, Kay?"

Kayla had her dark red hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, the sand colour shorts and tops kept the girls cool during the hot days in the desert. But the poor black raven that slept in the cool corner hated the heat with a passion.

The women had made their journey here a month ago, in search of a tomb in the Valley of the Kings. They didn't take long in rediscovering the empty tomb. The rooms were barren, raided by tomb robbers centuries ago. What artifacts that could give new clues were lost in time.

"I know there's something here, Emma, I can feel it." Replied Kay as she too looked at the inscriptions painted on the walls.

"Well, in my years of studying the Egyptians, I had never come across that script before. Only here it has been seen." Emma said as she looked at another wall.

They didn't notice a long and slender form slither into the room, the creature stuck its forked tong out and tasted the air. It could smell the little sleeping bird in the corner of the room. The humans were too occupied in the structure to notice it begin to slither slowly towards the unexpecting raven.

"It's here, we just have to find it." Kay looked over her area again, she felt she was missing something.

"I don't want to stay here all night again, that charming American James has asked me to join he and his archaeology group for a few toasts of whisky and some fine dancing."

"That sounds like fun, I promise I won't make you stay with me."

"His friend Andy asked about you, he would like to see you there."

"Not interested." The large reptile moved closer to the sleeping bird.

"Come now Kay, all work and no fun makes Kay a dull girl!"

"Still not interested."

"There's a boy back home, isn't there?"

"Not a boy…a man, sort of."

The fifteen foot python reached the bird, it shrunk its head back ready to strike at the bird.

"It that the one you moon over at night? What's his name? Mark?"

"I do not moon! I…"

The giant snake struck at the bird, smacking its nose just hard enough to shake the poor bird from his dead of sleep and into a squawking and fluttering terrified ball of flapping feathers.

Kay and Emma jumped at the sound of the bird freaking from its fright. Kay tried to calm the frightened bird as Emma placed her hands on her hips and starred at the snake, who seemed to have her head down in shame.

"Elizabeth!" Emma shouted as she gently grabbed a hold of the serpent's head to look her in the eye, "That is not lady like! Ladies do not frighten other animals!"

Kay had Reaper by his body, but the large raven was still flapping his over extended wind span, "I don't think Beth is a lady…"

Emma grabbed the snake, allowing the animal to wrap herself around her mistress' body, "Elizabeth is a very well behaved young lady, it just seems that she had gotten into a few sports of trouble back home."

"Reaper!" Kay tried to calm down the bird, but to no avail.

The bird shrieked as his movements caused Kay to fall off balance as she tried to hold him, knocking her off her feet and into the far wall. Her hands released the bird, who in turn tried to attack the exceptionally large reptile, who was still curled up around Emma.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD REAPER!" Kay shouted as she raised herself from the floor, unaware that her hand had pressed down on a certain stone that sunk lower than the other stones on the floor.

"Down boy!" Kay called again as she tried to grab a hold of the angered raven.

But as she tried again to grab the bird, Reaper unknowingly knocked her back. No one heard the century old mechanics move, nor the slate of stone that moved from behind Kay. As the young witch was thrown back, there was no floor to catch her. She fell through the hole, Reaper, Emma, and Elizabeth had stopped their fighting and was now looking into the darkness of the hole.

"Kay!" Emma shouted as Reaper squawked down the hole, "Are you hurt?"

"Just my ass." She heard from below.

"What do you see?" Emma asked again.

There was a moment of silence, "Black…I see black everywhere."

"What?"

"I have no light!" Kay shouted back, "Hand me a flash light."

Emma ran over to their pile of equipment they had moved into the tomb and retrieved the light. She turned it on and threw it gently into the hole.

"Got it!" Kay shouted back, "Oh my goddess…"

"What?" Emma was getting excited, "What is it?"

"You should get down here."

Emma spoke a few magic words and leaped into the hole, floating gently as a feather until her feet touched the ground. She looked around in amazement, the two witches were in a hallway of sorts, with the walls covered from bottom to top in Hieroglyphs.

"What is this place…" Whispered Kay as Emma began to read the glyphs on the wall.

"We seem to be in the main chamber of this tomb…" Emma looked around at the paintings on the walls, "This is amazing! I do not expect anyone has been down here after the owners had sealed it."

"Well, it seems to lead to the East." Answered Kay as she began to walk towards the darkness.

"Kay!, Hold up!" Emma shouted as she realized that her pet was still with her, "Go back up, Elizabeth."

The snake did as she was commanded and began her way back up the walls as Emma caught up with Kay, they looked around in aw until they reached a door. They looked around at the edges of the door. Emma's face turned excited as Kay pulled out her amulet. She looked at the little wooden carved raven holding a skull in it's talons. She looked back over the door, there was a larger carving of her amulet over the door.

"This is it!" Kayla grinned, "This is what we've been looking for!"

Emma took a look at the writing on the walls, "It says here that this room was reserved for the goddess Isis herself…and Anubis?"

"Who?" Kay looked at her childhood friend, "Who's Anubis?"

Emma still examined the wall, "Anubis is the god of the dead to the Egyptians. I have never seen his symbol associated with Isis' before."

Kay looked at the large stone door, there was a carving of her amulet on the door, "OK, so how do we get in?"

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**For Love or Gold**

**CHAPTER 3**

Kay looked around the door, whatever was behind it could tell her what the symbols meant. Emma, being the resident Egyptian expert in the Coven, she was an asset to this exploration.

"It seems that there is no key to this room." Emma voiced as she looked around the door again, "Perhaps there is another rock to push or something."

"Beats me! The last one was by accident." Said Kayla as she took another once look over, "I'm not going to be stopped now!"

"You may be out of luck at the moment, my dear." Emma grinned, it made Kayla mad.

She moved to about ten feet in front of the door, she wouldn't let the old stone stand in her way of getting her answers. There where too many questions in her mind, the reasons to why she couldn't control her elemental powers, or why she had fallen for the Reaper.

Kay looked back at the amulet, then tucked it safely away in her short pocket. She looked back at the door with a scowl on her face.

"Move Emma," Kay commanded as she raised her hands, palm out, towards the door.

Emma starred back at Kay, "Are you mad woman? An explosion would sent the tombs above crashing down around our heads!"

"I'm going to try to lift it."

"We don't know what way the door opens! You may wedge it in tighter!"

"I just can't let it stop me!" Kay shouted as the power began to fill the hallway.

Emma ran behind the casting witch, "I hope you know what you are doing."

"Nope, not a clue." Kay smiled as she drew in the power and began to chant.

Even though she could not control her inner power, the ways of the spell caster was all known to Kayla. She could do almost anything with a spell, and she would prove that a stone door would be no match for her.

A ball of blue light appeared in her hands, the witch grabbed a hold of it with one hand and threw it as hard as she could towards the door. As the light hit, blue flames shot out in every direction, causing both girls to take cover under a shield that Emma conjured up in time.

The girls looked back at the door as the flames died down, they were in shock that there wasn't even a blackened mark on the door.

"What the?" Kay looked with her eyes wide open in disbelief.

Emma walked to the door and touched the spot that he ball had it, "It is still cool to the touch, nothing. The Inferno Ball did nothing!"

"Like hell!" Kay walked over and examined the door for herself, "No way…there is no normal way for this wall not to be totalled by the spell. There should be nothing left of it!"

Emma began to think, "It could be protected by magic, it has been done before."

"There would at least be a mark where the ball it, and the area would still be blackened." Kay began to pace around, she was getting frustrated by this, "What now?"

"We could come back fresh in the morning…"Emma popped up, in hopes that she would be able to go to the real archaeology camp.

"Oh no, we are getting into that room tonight!" Kay began to get excited as she touched the carved skull clutched in the raven's talons, "I know the truth is behind this door, I can feel it!"

She could feel the power within being called up, the cry within answered. The eyes on the carved raven began to glow as the hallway began to shake. Kay immediately removed her hand from the skull and looked back at Emma, who's eyes were wide with fear.

"What did you do?" Emma cried out as she tried to hold her balance.

"I don't know!" Kay replied as she fell on the ground from the tremor.

"I swear Kay! If we die here, I will give a final command to Elizabeth to eat Reaper!" Emma was terrified of being buried alive, and Kay wasn't enjoying it as well.

Kay looked back at the door, it seemed to be moving. Little at first, then a little faster as the door split in the middle of the carving and retract to both side of the wall, exposing the darkness from behind. Just as the trembling had began, it had stopped. Both girls looked at each other in wonder.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Shouted Emma as she stood up.

"I don't know, but it opened the door." Kay stood up as well and took a few steps towards the darkness.

An orange light appeared from nowhere, making a whooshing sound as it appeared, then another one, and another followed until a brilliant light glared into the long hallway.

Kay swallowed hard as she entered the room, her mind could not fathom what her eyes saw before them. Emma came up from behind and gasped in aw.

"Kay…" Emma tried to talk, but her throat was so dry, "I believe we have found it!"

Kay entered the grand room, it had to be at least sixty feet wide, and about one hundred feet back. There were colanders filled with fire, lighting the grand hall in its glory. The two side walls were lined with statues representing all the Egyptian gods, except two statues that sat at the end of the room. The two were larger than the others, one was dress in white and gold tunic, ordained with precious stones. Her long black hair was covered with a headdress, a raven's head on top of the golden crown. Her arms were extended upwards, holding a chalice into the air, but it was the wings behind her that caught both girls off guard. The Egyptian goddess had black wings carved from a black stone, each feather outlined in gold. Her eyes were painted with black lines as all Egyptians wore, to ward off evil.

They looked at the statue beside the other, this one was dressed in a long black tunic lined with gold, his body was black as well, carved to look like the body of a strong young man. But the head was a little shocking, his head was not a normal, it was a skull with emerald eyes. He also had his hands in the air, holding a scythe in his hands. There were two large colanders in front of the statues, large flames danced around then, casting their shadows as if they were dancing together.

The girls walked cautiously in, amazed in the treasure they had discovered. There was gold jewellery piled in some far corner, grain and perfumes, comfortable beds for resting, as well as mountains of fabrics and exotic furnishings. In the middle of the room was a large stone table, it seemed to be made of solid gold encrusted with jewels of multiples of colours. A square white cloth was draped over it, a few artifacts laid upon the surface.

"This is incredible!" Emma could not contain her excitement, "This is a temple! A temple that has been untouched!"

"Who's temple?" Kay asked as she looked over at the alter.

Emma ran up to the two statues at the far end, she discovered another opening in the wall between the statues.

"Kay, Over here!"

Kay ran over and starred at the cavity, the door was nothing more than white curtains.

"I cannot believe how well preserved everything is!" Emma touched the soft fabric.

Kay moved back and looked up at the statues, both were wearing an amulet. She pulled out hers and looked carefully at it, hers and the two statues were identical.

"Emma, who are these two?" Kay asked.

Emma walked over and began to read the glyphs carved on the bases, she read the female's, then ran over to the male.

"The woman is Isis, and this one is Anubis!" Emma was getting excited again.

"Ok, I know Isis, but who's Anubis again?"

Emma smiled at Kay, "Anubis is the god of the Dead."

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**For Love or Gold**

**CHAPTER 4**

David Batista walked into him home and closed the door behind him, he threw his jacket and DVDs on the couch, next to the TV. He had a lousy week at the ring, The Undertaker had left Dave a few 'gifts' for him. A tombstone with Dave's name on it had appeared in his locker room, and the church bells that sounded in the ring as Dave competed. He hated head games and the Undertaker was definitely a master at them.

But Dave wasn't an idiot either. He had picked up the last twenty single matches of the Undertaker, he was planning on watching them all tonight, in hopes to some insight of the Deadman's Achilles' heel.

He walked into his kitchen and grabbed a cold beer from the fridge, the flashing light on his home phone told him that there was a message waiting for him. He pressed the play button, the crackling of the recording came one, Dave thought he should give the electronic voice mail option on the phone a try for once.

"David, it's your mother. Please call me back as soon as you get this message." He could hear the fractiousness in her voice, it wasn't a social call.

He put the untouched beer on the coffee table, grabbed the black cordless phone and dialled her number. She still lived with her new husband in Washington near his Father and step mother, they still kept in contact.

The phone rang at her end, making Dave anxious to hear what had his mother frantic. His mother was a strong woman, he never remembered anything making her voice shake like it did on the message.

Someone picked up the other line, "Hello?"

"Mom? It's Dave…"

"Oh David…David, I have something to tell you, I hope you're sitting down, honey."

By the sound of her voice, it wasn't pleasant news, "What is it mom?"

"Dave, your father and Serena got into a terrible accident when they were heading to Salem…to visit Serena's family…"

Dave became frantic himself, "Are they OK? Where are they mom?"

"Oh honey…" There was a sob from the end of the line, "They're dead. I'm sorry baby. They got caught in a hail storm…they hit a transport head on…"

Dave took a moment, he was close to his father and liked his step mother. To loose them both was unimaginable, they travelled that road three times a year! Dad knew the road better than anyone else! How could have this happen?

"Dave? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, mom…I'm…I'm just in shock…when did this happen?"

"Early this morning, I've been trying to get a hold of Kayla, but her cell phone is not on or something…"

"She's in Egypt, mom, I'll call her and tell her to come home. I don't know how she's going to take this, loosing dad and her mom."

"Oh…that poor thing. Ok then. Dave, I'll get your room ready. And Kayla can stay with us, she shouldn't be alone, you know."

"I know mom, I'll call her now. I'll be on the next flight out there."

"I love you, David."

"I love you too, mom."

He ended the call and threw the phone across the room, it hit the wall and shattered into fragments. Anger and denial crept into his mind as he grabbed a hold of his entertainment centre and threw it on the ground, the TV set and stereo came crashing down, the glass shattering around the carpet. He flopped back on the couch and placed his face in his hands, tears streamed down his face.

He wished he had spent more time with them, he should have stayed longer with them at Christmas. He spent the better part of the night thinking of the 'what ifs', but it was doing him no good. He grabbed a hold of his address book and looked through the pages for Kayla's numbers.

It seemed that she had a few, one was for her home, the second was her cell phone, the third number was to be used when she was out of the country. Kay always made sure that someone in the family could get a hold of her, in case of an emergency.

And this was an emergency. He didn't know how to tell his little sister that she was now an orphan. Even though she was an adult, she was still too young to lose both parents. Kay had talked to Dave about having their father walk her down the isle on her wedding day, or how exciting it would be to have her mother around when Kay's first child came along. There was so much that they were going to miss out on, spoiling their first grandchild, watching both kids get married, just watching their family grow and explore this world. But it had all come to an end.

He knew this would kill his little sister, she was so close to her parents. She and Serena talked almost every second day, regardless where Kay was at the time. And Kay was definitely Daddy's little girl, they had sent a lot of summers going camping and fishing together.

Dave looked around the room for his phone, he found the pieces on the floor. Frustrated, he stomped on the pieces and walked into his bedroom, where the second phone in the house was. He looked at the time on the alarm clock, it would be early morning where Kay was.

He opened his book and looked again for her number, he had no idea how he was going to tell her. He took a breath, he couldn't think up the words that would soften the blow, but there wouldn't be. As soon as she heard his voice, she would know something was up. Kay was good at that, couldn't hid anything from her. She always found out any secret kept in the house.

He tried dialling the number few times but always hung up before the other line could ring, he didn't want her to hurt like he was. But there was no way of protecting her from this kind of pain.

He sighed again and dialled her number once more, this time, he let it ring.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**For Love or Gold**

**CHAPTER 5**

The morning Egyptian sun raised itself from the shadows of the night, illuminating the barren landscape in its light and warm. Kayla was up early, she had taken a walk with Reaper down to the tomb and retrieved a few of the artifacts from the just discovered Temple of Isis and Anubis. The two girls had not gone and explored the second room, but stayed in the main chamber and looked over the treasure that was buried there.

She was right now gently cleaning off the century old dust from a gold statue of what she guessed was Anubis, it intrigued her that this god would be displayed at an equal standing with Isis in this temple. She wondered why it had never been discovered, there was nothing she could find in any Egyptian book about any connection between Isis and Anubis.

She sat at the table outside the hut, under the cover of a tarp. The sun grew rather hot in this area, Reaper had stayed inside the cooled hut, magic kept the interior temperature at a comfortable temperature.

"You're up early…" Kay heard Emma say as she walked out of the hut.

Kay smiled, "No, you're getting up late. Had a good time last night.?"

Emma flopped on the chair next to Kayla and picked up one of the amulets they had brought back the night before, "I had a grand time, that James is quite a dancer."

Kay giggle, "You still smell like a cheep drunk."

Emma laughed and slapped Kay's shoulder, "At least I am enjoying myself while we're here. Come on Kay, the boys there are really nice. You study way too much! I remember you when we were younger at the Manor, There would be dances in the hall and you would rather stay in the library! No wonder you've never shagged."

Kay looked at her in surprise, "Not that it's any of your business, but I've shagged before, just not as often as you have!"

Emma crossed her arms on the table and rested her head on them as she looked at her best friend, "I hate to see you become an old Betty, dear. There is plenty of eye candy and yet you haven't even looked!"

Kay looked back at the statue of Anubis in her hand and smiled, "I don't need to."

"You do have a chap back home! Oh! Do tell me who he is! It's Mark, isn't it?" Emma grinned.

'We are just friends…" Kay put down the statue quickly and grabbed a long beaded necklace with a few gold carvings attached.

"I know that look, Kay! I've seen it before when you were dating Jeremy. You like Mark, don't you?"

Kay tried to hid her grin, but couldn't, "Fine, yes I like him and no there's not going to be anything between us. It wouldn't work out." She gave her long time friend a squinted look, "Shouldn't you be translating those scriptures from the main room or something?"

Emma stood up and grabbed the parchment papers on the table that she had drew a few of the significant glyphs for translation later. She sat back down and looked back at Kay.

"You know, it's going to come out, one way or another." She said with a smile.

Kay looked back at her and stuck her tong out, "Just do your job…"

"Fine…" Emma looked over the glyphs and began to sound them out, "This one reads that the Goddess Isis had walked the earth at this time, I cannot date it yet until we get it in the lab.

"That's twice I've heard a goddess walked the earth, once in Africa, and now here." Kay voiced up.

"But here, it says that Anubis walked at her side during her time here. It also shows that this Goddess' symbol is a little different than the one for Isis we've all seen before. Perhaps it's to separate her time in heaven and her time here?"

"That would be my guess," Kay starred at Emma for a moment, "Does it say anything about her using all four elements of power?"

"Not really, just that she had called forth rain, and made the crops grow ...there's talks of her sending the four winds to carry their sailors down the Nile River. I would take a guess that she would have."

Kay pulled out her African amulet and looked closely at it, "This one only has a skull…but I'm confused. If the Raven represents Isis, and the skull Anubis…how does the Raven still represent death?"

Emma grinned, "Or does it?"

"You think it doesn't?"

"Not as you think, it seems that we're making it too complicated. Perhaps the reason that we today believe that the Raven means Death because we have seen it here…" Emma pointed to Kayla pendant, "So we would just assume that the Raven means death. But here, it is evident that they are written as two separate entities. The Raven is not death, but shown accompanied by Death."

"So, that's why the Raven and Death are so close. That makes sense." Kay grabbed a hold of the Anubis statue again and looked at it.

"I wonder why they believed that Anubis was Isis' consort." Emma touched the statue, "They believed that Anubis' parents were Ra and Isis. And Isis never wore a headdress with a raven on it, usually she would have cow like horns on her headdress."

"So, we have two fashions of one goddess…" Kay popped up, "One that everyone knows and this one."

Emma read some more of her sheets, "It seems that the raven represents her as walking the earth, but that still leaves why Anubis would escort her down here."

"Maybe Anubis isn't Isis' child." Kay replied.

"Then it would explain the stories that Nephthys was his mother." Emma looked over the papers again and grinned, "I bet he was shagging her…"

Kay busted out laughing, "Is that all you think about?"

"If men can think about it all the time, why can't I?"

Their conversation was interrupted by the beeping of the satellite phone, Emma jumped off her seat and ran inside the hut to retrieve it. Kay looked back at the artifact in her hand, there was something familiar about this little god of Death. She knew now that the Goddess Isis walked on the earth, like the woman Madam Sheer had descried in her story. But before she could think some more, Emma ran out with a gin ear to ear on her face, the phone was clutched tightly against her chest.

"It's that magnificent beast, your brother on the line." Emma handed her the phone.

Kay couldn't help but giggle as she took the phone, "Hey hey big brother, what's up!"

"Hey Kay…" She heard over the distance, the phone had lousy reception, "…how'd your trip?"

"Having a blast, we're in the middle of no where, nice and quite."

"Kay…you have to come home." The sound of his voice sent a chill up her spine and her stomach began to turn.

"What's wrong, Dave?"

"Kay, dad and your mom have been in an accident…they didn't make it."

Kayla froze, Emma became concerned for her friend, she had never seen that look of fear and dread on her face before.

"When?" Kay was able to make out.

"This morning. They were on their way to see your family. I'll…tell you more when you get here. Just come home."

"Ok, I'm on my way…" Kayla shut the phone off and looked up at her friend, "I have to go home..." She said quietly, "…my parents just died…"

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**For Love or Gold**

**CHAPTER 6**

"Even though I walk through the Valley of the Shadow of Death, I will see no evil, for you are with me…" The Anglican pastor read from his little black book as he presided over the two caskets that hung over their freshly dug graves, waiting for the earth to encase them in her loving embrace.

Many people attended the Funeral, there were four rows of chairs for the family, as friends and co-workers stood around them for support. Kay sat in the middle, right up front with Dave as her side. They had not stayed far from each other during the last three days. It was hard for Dave to loose his father so soon, but it was harder for Kay, she had lost her mother as well.

She was being so brave, Dave had thought during this dreadful time, she had not cried once. But the looming breakdown was close at hand, he would be there for her, they needed each other right now.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, we return to the earth once we came…" The Pastor spoke.

Kay looked at her father's coffin, he loved the deep cherry wood, it was evident all over the house back home. And her mother's, coal black, with black on black inlays of tiny pentacles all over the ebony wood. One would have to be looking for it to notice it wasn't just a pattern, that it had meaning, protection for the journey to the afterlife, and perhaps she would see her again in another life.

Both had large sways of white roses and lilies piled delicately over the coffins, they were from her mother's garden. It was her favourite past time, growing her flowers and herbs in back yard. Her table would always have an assortment of colourful flowers in a deep green vase on her kitchen table, not there would never be again. Or to hear her father laugh every time he got a fish hooked at the end of his fishing line, they would never go fishing at their favourite place again.

She wondered for a moment, had she ever told her father the truth? Did he know she was a witch and as their daughter? Mother never left anything for father to find, as far back as she could remember, it was always their little secret. Kayla hoped that she could marry someone in the same faith, at least she wouldn't have to hid it from her husband. She had only one serious boyfriend for a few years, but the relationship ended and they had left as friends. She didn't want to hide it as her mother did, she believed that she should have told her husband, the truth mattered to her so much, good or bad, it didn't matter.

"…And we bid Farwell to them, to be forever in the hands of God, Amen." He had finished the sermon.

Everyone sitting had stood up now and watched in silence as both coffins were laid gently down into their final resting place. People began to leave, Dave and his mother stood by Kay's side as the coffins were finally hidden, and the soil was being shovelled into the two gaping holes.

David's grey hair mother grabbed a hold of him, "We should be going, there's going to be a lot of people back home. I should make sure we have enough to eat."

"OK mom…" he turned to his sister, "Ready to leave?"

"Not just yet…" He could see the tears being held back.

"I'll go get the car, OK?"

Kay nodded as Dave began to escort his mother back to the car, Kay stood there with her arms wrapped around her waist. She didn't want to believe that this was happening. Her mother was a powerful witch, why didn't she stop the accident? Did it happen too fast for her to react? She felt betrayed, betrayed that her gods didn't protect them. But she knew that the feeling wouldn't last, but it just hurt so much!

She could feel the ripping inside her soul, the pain was too much for her to bare. He came to her mind, she wished he was here right now. She needed to feel safe in his arms right now, she needed that security she felt every time he was near. There was no stopping the feelings she felt inside. She closed her eyes and thought of him.

"Mark…" She whispered as a tear fell from her eye, "I need you…"

Kay opened her eyes and looked forward, there was nothing there. She felt disappointed and turned around, ready to leave and hide in her room, until she looked up and saw him standing right in front of her.

Mark stood still, his hands in the pocket of his trench coat, he was dressed in a black suit with matching black tie. No hat or headband on his head, but his dark long hair were braided back. The sombre and concerned look on his face told her all she need to hear. She threw herself into his arms and began to cry, he held her tightly, taking all of her weight into his arms.

He never said a word, he wouldn't know what to say. He could feel the tremors of sobs as she cried on. He held her tightly as she released her pain, he kissed the top of her head and held her close, he didn't like the feeling he was getting watching her suffer like this. But there was nothing he could do to stop her pain, just hold her and make her feel that she's safe. That's all he could do for her.

David helped his mother into the car, "I'll go get Kay."

"Don't be long, the longer she stays here, the worst it'll be for her." His mother replied.

"She'll be fine mom." He stood up from the car and looked around for his sister, his eyes grew large when he saw them.

The man was recognizable from anywhere, there was no mistaking the Undertaker. Anger grew inside the Animal as he starred at them, the way the Deadman was holding her, it was way too close for comfort. Dave didn't like them being together before she left for Egypt, and now she's back in the country, she would be in great danger from that monster. And now he was holding her, pretending to be her friend.

David's face grew redder by the second, how convenient this is for the Undertaker. It would be easy for him to turn her mind, she was so vulnerable right now, and she would be easy pickings for him. Then, the thought came into his mind like a freight train, what if the Undertaker had something to do with the accident?

The Deadman was capable of many things, it would make sense. So close to Wrestle Mania, kill off the parents to get her back into the country, comfort the poor thing, and lead her into his darkness. He would use her against him for the belt. He would use her just to get a belt made of leather and plated gold. An object. The sick bastard would ruin her life for an object.

He watched in horror as his sister was crying in the arms of her parent's killer, it made him sick to his stomach to think that a normal person could be capable of such horror. There was no way Batista was just going to stand by and let this monster abuse Kay, couldn't he see she was hurting enough?

David began to march up to where they stood, there were still crowds of people as he walked by, trying to say hell, and share their condolences with him. Dave tried to be polite and kept his eyes on his sister, he had to look at one of the men who worked with his father, loosing sight of the couple. As Dave turned back to where they were, he no longer saw them. He ran out to where they were last standing and looked around, there was no sign of them anywhere.

A feeling of deep regret and fear filled his mind, he had taken her in her weakened state. Dave shouted in anger and frustration, that devil would take her back to his lair and brainwash her mind. He was too late to save her, he prayed that somehow she would get out, either way, Dave was going to make the Deadman pay for what he did. One way, or another.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

**For love or Gold**

**CHAPTER 7**

The Deadman didn't live in a tradition neighbourhood, nor in a little white bungalow with a white picket fence around it. He had created a home worthy of his nature. It was created to look like a sixteenth century stone church, made from large stone bricks. The windows were decorated in stain glass with pictures of the dark side of the bible all along the length of it. Marble gargoyles surrounded the roof peeks as giant vines covered much of the outside walls. The yard was well kept and parked in the oval driveway was a big black new looking pick-up truck. The gardens were filled with flowers of a multitude of colour in the sunlight, a little oasis in the middle of Death Valley.

The inside wasn't filled with pews and an alter, it was made to be comfortable. The living room was the most decorated room in the church. The ceiling was as high as the peeked roof, with the golden looking wood braces. Two stain glass windows were on each side and a large gothic style fireplace was at the far corner. The floor was made of black marble and the walls were a rich crimson. One long black leather couch, and a high back chair sat around the fireplace on a pure white fur rug. Opera style candle holders with lit white tapered candles stood all around the room. On the other wall was a grand staircase, made in black marble and silver trim. Just to the left of the stairs was an opening to a hallway. A large portrait of the Deadman in his Ministry days hung over the lit fireplace.

Kay laid on the couch covered in a thick black fleece blanket, her head was resting on Mark's lap as he sat at her side, holding her with one arm, and her hand with his other hand. They hadn't said a word to each other, they didn't need to. He could feel her pain as if he was feeling it himself. The agony of loosing the people she loved the most, not even the power of the goddess could make it right. He could tell her that death was a part of nature as was life, but he thought it didn't help the matter.

He was at a loss to help her, but at least this seemed to have slowed her crying. Just to feel his arms around her had calmed the little witch, her thoughts raced as to how much she missed them, wishing she had spent more time with them. But her curiosity had always gotten the better of Kay, she always felt she had to go when the wind blew. Travelling was so much her nature. But the time spent in other countries and left little time to spend with her family. She secretly wished that if given the chance again, she wouldn't have run off from them. She loved her family so much.

It was deep into the night when Mark had noticed that her crying had stopped, he leaned over to see if she had fallen asleep. Seeing her eyes closed and the sounds of slumber escaped her lips gave it away. He smiled, he had wondered how much sleep she's had in the last few days. He gently slid out from under her and cradled her into his arms, careful as not to wake her. She was light in his arms, carrying her to his bed was no task. He quietly crept into the room and laid her on the bed. Slowly, Mark removed her coat and gently slipped off her boots. He moved the covers back, moved her back on the bed, then delicately covered her up again. He kissed her once more on her head and began to crept back out the room, the ringing of her cell phone startled the Deadman, he was quick to leave the room and closed the door behind him, hoping that the loud and annoying sound didn't wake her.

Mark pulled out the little flip phone and opened the clam, he gazed at the caller ID. The Animal's name was showing. How much of a mind-fucking would it put if he answered instead of Kay? Batista would definitely frenzy, keeping his mind on her instead of the match. It would be too easy. Too much of an opportunity to mess with his opponent's mind, something like this doesn't come by often. He would be a fool to pass this up.

He moved his thumb over the keys, and pressed down on the power button. The phone shut off, the call was never answered. He slipped it back into her coat pocket and proceeded back by the fire downstairs. He wondered to himself if he was growing soft?

He laid on the couch and watched the fire, the light from the fire was the only illumination in the room. He looked up over the fire at the painting, the Deadman's menacing and conniving soul peered back at him in disgust.

"Don't look at me like that…" Mark had never taken to talking to himself, a glass goblet of cold red wine appeared in his hand, "…I did think about it."

Yes, he was going soft for that girl. The little witch who first wanted to take him on, stuck her nose into his business, and yet, he was going to scare the shit right out of her. Maybe even make her loose her mind for a little while. But he never did.

There was a fire in those dark eyes, he thought he had caught a reflection of himself in those beautiful eyes, a reflection of his true form faced back at him. He knew then and there was something special about this girl. The old Undertaker, the one that hung from the wall above the fire place, he would definitely had taken the opportunity. He may have done worst to Kayla in the end.

Mark sighed as he took a drink from his goblet, he had absolutely no urge to use this situation to his advantage. He would fuck with Batista's head without using Kay, he would not have any of her involvement in the battle ahead. A smile crept on his cold lips, it would drive Batista mad thinking he was after Kay, but he wasn't.

He shouldn't be thinking this way, thinking of how she could be used, but he wouldn't. He could never hurt her, just watching her suffer through the death of her parents was torture enough for him. With nothing that he could do to stop the pain, except perhaps make her forget them? But that would hurt her in the end. Just the though of her believing he would hurt her, he couldn't bare it. She was unreceptive at first, but now, she called to him in her time of need, and deep inside of that cold undead body, the Reaper had answered that call without hesitation.

No, there was much more to this. He was attracted to her in a way he never thought. He was thinking like a man, wanting a woman. He had realized that he cared deeply for her, the moment he was in a dark abyss and he heard her voice call to him and bring him back to life before the Vodu could kill him. She had risked her life to save him, and he in turned saved her. When she had left, it created a void with in his soul, He wished he had not let go of her. He wanted her to stay with him, but could he ask her of that?

She was human, he was not. He wasn't even a man! He was Death, that's what it came down to. He couldn't give her a normal life, a life that she deserved. The little picture perfect home in a quiet neighbourhood, a back yard filled with children playing around. She would have barbeque parties and girl's night outs, packing school lunches and making sure hubby had gotten to work on time. She deserved someone who would come home to her every night and take care of her, she needed to be with another mortal like herself.

Just the though of her being in the arms of another man hit him hard, harder than the betrayals of his brother Kane. He could just stay away from her, let her live her life without him. But he just couldn't do it. When he felt her call him, he rushed to her side. He knew he would every time. Within his heart, he knew he had fallen for her. He had never met someone with so much passion, so much life! She knew what he was and wasn't afraid of him! It was wonderful to talk to someone about anything except destruction, which seemed to be the only topic that Kane would talk about. She was intelligent, and humble, he loved the way she was herself around him. And he liked it every time she laid her head on his chest, to feel her warm breath on his cold skin was heaven. He always was lost in her eyes, eager to please her anyway he could. He would definitely torture and kill anyone who would hurt her, he wanted to protect her and make sure she was safe with him.

But still, he could only be her friend, and that is what he would do. Regardless to where her journeys would take her, he would always be there for her, no matter what.

He though of her and recalled her delicate features, the way her red hair bounced as she walked, the smile that seem to make him rise with in, and there was that sweet, sweet laugh out of those soft lips. His free hand moved over his groin and began to rub around it, just thinking of her was stirring to feelings back up. Mark sat up and looked up the stairs, she would definitely sleep the night away, there was no chance for her to come down any time soon. He took another sip from his glass and laid it down on the marble floor and laid back down, he freed his enlarged member and began to think of her again. He remember her perfume, how it filled him with desire. His hand moved faster as her face came into his mind, how her arms felt so good around him. He could feel his climax near as the smell of her supple skin came back to haunt him, her touch could drive him in a lustful frenzy.

The building shaking as the kitchen water pipes bursting woke him from his fever dream, Mark instantly sat up and looked around. The earth was definitely moving as the urn on the fireplace mantel was knocked down from its place and the giant painting over danced on the wall. He could feel the power serge through the house, it was not like anything he had felt before. His immediate thought was Kayla, he pulled up his pants and zipped then, he didn't want her to think of anything as he ran into the room, but the door wouldn't budge. He could hear things being thrown around the room, big objects!

Mark threw all his unnatural strength against the wooden door, it finally began to give away. He entered the room, in aw of that was happening. Most of the furniture and anything else that wasn't attached to the floor around the bed swirled around, banging into the wall the bed sat against. The candles shot out flames as long as his arms in the air, the ground still shook and the water sprayed out of the fixtures in the master bathroom. What shocked him the most was Kay, who was stilling up on the bed, unmoving, unnaturally still.

Her eyes were black, her lips were moving. Mark tried to get close to her, even scream out her name, but she didn't or couldn't hear him. It seemed that she was unknowing allowing her natural powers loose in the room, and that power was great. It was giving the stone walls a good thrashing, as well as everything else in the house. If he didn't stop her soon, there wouldn't be anything left of his home.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

**For Love or Gold**

**CHAPTER 8**

The room was in chaos as the elements of nature ran its rampage in the master bedroom, Mark couldn't get through the wind barrier that was whirling around Kay as she sat up on the bed, motionless. The need to be at her side was uncontrollable within his body, but the wind wouldn't let him threw. There was only one way to get to Kay's side.

He melded into the darkness and reappeared on the bed at her side, he could now tell what she was saying over the roar of nature as it pounded away within the room. She was calling for her parents.

Mark moved his hand in front of her face, her eyes never reacted to his movement. It was apparent that she didn't know what she was doing, her powers were running wild as it responded to her grief. Kay was in a sleep walk like trance, she had no idea she was doing this.

Mark gently took her into his arms and tried to sooth her, calm her before she destroyed the house. Her rigid frame was cold to the touch, damp with sweat from her excursion. He placed one hand over her head and closed his eyes, he began to whisper to her, using his own power to calm her and make her go back to sleep.

The ground stopped its shaking as her body grew limp, the wind stopped, causing everything in the air to fall back onto the ground. The high flames turned back into the little candle flames that were once before, it was just the water that was still spurting out of the broken taps.

He looked back down at the witch in his arms, her eyes were closed and she was fast asleep. Mark laid her back down on the bed and covered her with the covers, she needed all the sleep she could get. He looked around the room, it was in terrible shambles. With a though and a touch of his mighty power, the room and house reverted back as it was before.

Mark decided that he should stay with her this time, perhaps he could stop the next outburst should it come. He wrapped his arm around her still form and laid beside her over the covers. He kissed the top of her head and held her close during the night, he couldn't stop from watching her sleep without another interruption.

As the morning sun rose into the air, its rays found their way into the room and seem to make her face shine. Mark gazed deeply at her, the unnatural feelings were building for this creature, and he just couldn't understand it. The more time he spent with her, just near her, made him want her even more. Sometimes he had thought of taking Kane's advise and just take her, but he couldn't look into those betrayed eyes, ever.

He felt her body move from under the sheets, he looked back at her, her eyes were beginning to open. Those beautiful dark brown eyes starred back at him with a smile, she seemed a lot better than yesterday.

"Good morning…" He whispered as he returned the smile, "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded to him and began to stretch, then moved around to face him and curled up in his embrace. He pulled her closer, he could feel her warm breath on his chest.

"How long did I sleep for?" She asked quietly, to not disturb the atmosphere in the room.

"Just the night, hungry?"

"No, just tired. I think I had a dream where I was being chased by Poppa Smurf."

He kissed her head again, it was evident that she had no clue on what happened the night before, "You should eat something."

"No…not right now, I still feel a little nauseous. But I should be getting back to the house. I have to empty…I have to get all of mom's witchcraft stuff out of the house before Dave and I get it ready for sale. Dave and I no longer live in Washington, it would be useless to keep it."

"What are you going to do with your mom's stuff?"

"I'll take it home with me, I'll just send it though through magic express." Kayla snuggled closer to him, she really didn't want to lave at this moment.

She truly did feel safe in his arms, there was an unknown comfort about him each time she was with him. It seemed that he was good therapy for her, she so desperately need him right now.

Even though she would give anything to stay in his arms, the call of the real world was to great for her. She finally raised herself from the bed and stretched once more, she looked back and him with a smile on her face.

Mark leaned over and traced her face with his finger, "You look like shit."

Kayla busted out laughing, "Gee thanks."

Mark couldn't help but smile as well, "Do you want to take a shower or anything, before you go?"

Kay though for a moment, the though taking a shower in his home, with him close by, she could trip in the shower…he would have to help her…"No, it's OK. I have everything at my Parent's place. I really should get this over with."

Mark sat up on the bed and took her hand into his, "Need a hand?"

Kay smiled, "Yeah, she has a lot of stuff in that back room." She looked at him and smiled, "Thank you."

He looked at her with a puzzled look.

"For being here for me, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here…"

"I would do anything for you, you know that."

"I do."

He leaned over and brought her head, he kissed her again on the head, she wished he had kissed her on her lips instead. Mark raised himself from the bed and gave his grand body a good stretch, he hadn't slept a wink during the night, but then again, he didn't require sleep like the humans did.

As he released his stretch, his black funeral apparel turned into blue jeans and his biker sweater, black bandana to complete the look. Kay had hoped to get a peek at his body during the change, but she couldn't see anything, too bad.

"We should get this over with, then." Mark turned to her and grinned, he looked handsome in anything he wore.

Kayla slipped her boots on and looked around for her jacket, Mark stretched out his hand towards her and her jacket appeared in his hand.

"Thanks," She looked up at him, she pulled out her cell phone and turned it on, there was three messages on the phone, two from Dave and one from Emma.

"Dave called last night, so I shut your phone off." Mark pulled out his leather trench coat out of his closet.

"He always worries, believe it or not." Kay grinned as she listened to the messages, "I've seen him get sick over stupid things before."

Mark froze and looked back at her with a stern look, "You shouldn't tell me personal things about your brother."

Kayla looked over at him and closed her phone before she could listen to all the messages, "Why? What's the big deal?"

She didn't like that serious look he was giving her, she had seen it only a few times, her first encounter with the Deadman, then when he drained the Vodu in the cave. It was the visage of what he was, the Reaper.

"Because I am the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Belt."

Kay thought for a moment, "You're going after Dave's belt?"

"Yes, at Wrestle Mania. That's why you shouldn't tell me anything personal about him. I want you far from this match as possible."

"That's fine, hey, I really respect that, thank you."

He extended his arm to her, "Ready to go?"

His face had changed back to that beautiful smile of his, the one that would send delicious shivers down her spine.

She took his hand into hers and smiled, "Yeah, let's go."

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

**For love or Gold**

**CHAPTER 9**

It was sunny out in Washington, the neighbourhood was alive as children played on the empty streets, people were walking their dogs as a few joggers took the warm day as an opportunity to exercise outdoors. Kay had said that she wanted to walk down her street, and tell Mark a few bits of her childhood growing up in the suburbs of the state Capital.

She held onto his arm as they walked, she occasionally pointed out a friend's house, or a kind elderly woman who always made candy apples for the children on Halloween, or Mr. Johnson's house, where each year he would hold a block party at Christmas.

Mark just kept silent as Kay recalled the time that she and a few friends were caught behind her best friend's shed with a cigarette, they were only ten at the time. The parents had the kids smoke the whole pack, it made them all sick.

They finally stopped in front of a country looking home, complete with a brink path leading to the well kept porch. There were trees and brushes that lined the walk way, it was a cute little home, perfect to raise a family.

Kay looked up at him and grinned, "What do you think?"

Mark looked over the building, "I like it, I think this place suits you well."

Kay took the lead as they walked up onto the porch and stopped at the door, she pulled out her keys from her jacket and selected one.

"I had a great childhood. Even though I was sent to Salem for school, I always came back for summer vacation and holidays. We never lost track of each other." Kay turned the key and opened the door, it was quiet in the house, it made her uneasy, there should be life in this house.

Mark placed his hands lovingly on her shoulders, she took a breath and continued into the house. She laid her keys on the small table at the entrance, they always left their keys there. She giggled to herself, once her mother had grabbed her father's keys, dad had grabbed Kayla's, both were late for work.

Tears fell from her eyes, they would never grab them by mistake again. Mark moved closer to her and began to rub her arms with his hands.

"We better get this done." Mark whispered, she nodded in agreement.

Just as Mark turned around, he didn't see the closed fist connecting with his jaw. The attack was sudden, they had no idea that there was someone in the house.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Kay jumped back in surprise as she saw her brother jump on top the Undertaker and began to thrash him severely.

Mark wasn't going to just take this lying down, "Get the fuck off me, punk!" He threw a shot of his own, almost breaking Dave's nose, but the animal was relentless.

"DAVE!" Kay shouted as she tried to pull her brother off the Reaper, but she hadn't the strength to do it, and she didn't want Dave to invoke Mark's wrath, "Get off him!"

"I'll kill you bastard!" Dave shouted as he punched full force onto the Deadman, Mark was starting to get really annoyed by this, it would be nothing for him to take the animal down right now.

"GET OFF HIM!" Kay shouted again, but her brother wouldn't listen to him.

She could feel Mark starting to bring forth his power, she had to stop both of them before anything bad could happen, mainly what could happen to Dave if the Deadman got pissed enough.

All witches cast protection spells upon their homes, each spell conjured differently so that only the home owners could use it in case of an emergency. Kay was glad for it, she remember the spell her mother had cast when she was a small child, when they had first moved to this home.

Kay's eyes turned black as she called for the command word, it would end this fight in a moment.

"SANCTUARY!" She shouted, the house obeyed her command.

A flash of light surrounded the home, and in a moment, Mark was looking back at Dave's fist that was held in mid air. He looked at the crazed animal, his expression of rage and hatred was frozen in time. He tried to get up from the uncomfortable pose, but found that his shirt was clutched tightly in Batista's other hand.

"What the hell is this?" Mark asked as he got out of the grip and stood, still amazed that Dave was still in his attacking pose.

"A Sanctuary spell. All witches have on cast on their home, it gives a new meaning to house security." Kay walked over to her frozen brother, "I really wish he could keep his temper under control."

Mark pulled down his sweater and readjusted his coat, "I think I should be going, I don't think your brother likes me very much."

She looked back at her brother with a disappointing look, "I'm sorry, I really don't know what brought this on, but we are definitely going to talk about it!"

The Deadman smiled at her, "Don't be too hard on him, he doesn't like the fact that we're friends. He doesn't trust me, you know? And he has good reason for it."

Kay smiled back at him, "I know, I just wish he would listen to me, he thinks I have no idea when it comes to you."

Mark grabbed her gently and pulled her close, to give her one last embrace before he would leave, "Hey, don't take it so hard, you see a side of me that they never see, and I'll never show them either. I have an image to take care of…"

"When will I see you again?" She held on to him, wishing that he could stay with her.

"I'll drop by in a few days, I'm sure the two of you have a lot of things to get done in the next few weeks. But if you ever need me, just say my name."

"Thank you, for everything." She held him tighter.

He kissed her one final time then released his hold, her eyes never left him when he walked out the door. After he was finally gone out of sight, she turned at the problem at hand.

Dave was still frozen in time, once released he would fall on the ground completely confused. What the hell was she going to tell him?

She sighed one final time, "RELEASE!"

Dave continued his attack, "I'll rip your…what the?"

Sure enough, he fell on the floor, Kay couldn't help but let out a giggle as Dave sat on his ass looking around for his foe. He looked up at Kayla with a confused looked on his face.

"Where the fuck did he go?" He demanded.

"He left. I don't think you tried very hard to make him welcomed." Kay tried to smile, but Dave's angered face drove the laughter out of her.

The animal got onto his feet and looked around again, then turned to his little sister, "He is never welcomed in this house!"

Kayla could feel the hairs on her back stand on end as her own anger was building, "Who the fuck do you think you are telling me who I can and cannot have in this house!"

"That thing is a killer! He's killed before and he'll kill again! You don't have a fucken clue to what he's capable of doing! He's using you Kay! He's going to use you against me, like he did with our parents!"

Kay took a step from him, "What did you say?"

"I know he killed them Kay, deep down I know he was the one who caused their accident! He'll kill or use anyone he can to get the belt!"

Kay shook her head in disbelief, "No, he would never…"

"He's killed his own manager! Paul Bearer is dead, the Undertaker buried him in a cement coffin! If he is capable of killing a long time friend and mentor, then he has no problems killing our parents to bring you back here and use you to fuck me up!"

She didn't want to believe what her brother was saying to her, she didn't want to believe Mark would ever do anything to hurt her. He had always shown the opposite, saving her from the Vodu, and just being here for her now. It broke her heart as Dave lashed on of the Undertaker's horrors, she wanted to tell him to shut up, to stop telling her these lies about Mark, but she stood frozen, a tear running down her eye as her brother tore apart her love for the Reaper.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**For love or Gold**

**CHAPTER 10**

The rain began to pour down on the little house that sat row upon row on Kay's childhood street, the mood of the weather began to reflect the moods of the siblings inside the little house.

Dave didn't like to see anyone he loved in pain, but it was a necessary evil to keep his sister protected from the wickedness that lurked around her at every turn. He did ramble on and on of the immorality than was known of the Undertaker, the rumours, the facts, anything to get his sister to see the Deadman for what he was.

But that was the problem, Kay already knew what he was, more than what Dave could ever imagine. Her brother's accusations were tearing her apart, how could he just say that it was Mark who had killed her parents? Deep within her soul, she could not believe this vicious lie.

"Don't." Kay voiced up, "Don't you dare blame him for mom and dad's accident!"

"Think about it Kay! Wrestle Mania is just a few weeks away! He's going to be pulling all the stops to fuck with my head, and if he feels that you're the key to my defeat, he'll use you like a rag doll and toss you aside after he's gotten the belt.!" Dave was not going to let up on this, he had to make her understand the danger she was in when she was near the Deadman.

"I don't believe you…"

"You'll believe a known killer before me? Are you that much under his control?"

"I AM NOT UNDER HIS CONTROL!" Kayla shouted as the rain began to hit hard on the roof above, "He would never use me…"

"Yeah, that's what Paul Bearer thought too. But he's dead, and who knows how many other people are dead because of him!"

Tears flooded her eyes, "You don't understand, what we've been through…"

Dave looked at her questionably, "What? What don't I understand? What have you guys been through?"

Kayla paused in her answer, she couldn't tell her brother about the battle with the Vodu, her risking life and limb to save the one man that her brother was now trying to turn her against, with no hard evidence to back him.

"You don't know the Undertaker like I do…" She said quietly, "He's had plenty of opportunities to hurt me, for fuck's sakes I've slept in his bed twice and…"

"You what?" Dave's face grew redder, if that was possible, "You let him fuck you?"

Kay took a step back, "Whoa! Hold on there, I said nothing about sex! I said I slept in his bed…"

"He's taken advantage of you…"

"NO!" the ground shook a little, "He's never done anything like that! We've never even kissed! The first time I didn't see him until after I woke up! And yes he spent last night with me in his bed, but I was under the covers and he was on top of them! He's never done anything to suggest that he's capable of hurting me!"

"HE could have fucked you while you slept…"

"No," Kay let out a little grin, "no, if he's as proportioned as the rest of his body, trust me, I would feel it!"

Dave slammed his hand against the mantel over the fire place in the living room, "I can't believe that you would joke about this! He's twisting your mind, you're taking his side, against me! Your own brother…"

He was hitting below the belt, but he was desperate, he had to make her aware of the menace that was attracted to her.

Kay stood still, a look of utter sadness had covered her face, "I'm not choosing anyone's side. You think he's after me for the belt, I know he's not. Your name doesn't come up, we don't spend our time talking about how he can take the belt from you, actually, Dave, you are the last thing on our minds when we're together."

"So, how long has this been going?" Dave would not be deterred by this, he would do anything to protect his naive little sister.

"It started the last time I was here, we met before I took the job at WWE."

"That night at the bar while I was sleeping in the hotel room, did he take you anywhere?"

She wasn't going to tell him that their first meeting was at a cemetery, right in front of the human host's grave. And the only place the Deadman had taken her, was right back to her hotel room that she shared with Dave. He had left her on the bed, Dave wasn't the wiser.

"We didn't do anything but talk. That's all we do, is talk."

"About what?" Dave crossed his arms over his chest, "What do you two talk about?"

She thought for a moment, "A lot of things, but nothing about you, if that's where you're going with this."

This would be so much easier if she could just come out of the broom closet and tell him what she was, what her mother was, and finally, why she trusted the Deadman. It would make sense to Dave after, discovering she was a witch, and the Deadman a Reaper, the reason why they hung around together. But she couldn't bring herself to break the silence.

Her mother had always told her, "Never tell anyone what we are, not your father, not your brother, not even your lover! We live in secret, living in the shadows of our gods, and serving mankind by ridding the world of the evil that seeps into our fragile world…"

She knew now that her father had died without knowing who his wife actually was, a piece of her that she had never shared with him. She had taken her secret to the grave, could Kay live like that? This fight would end if she told Dave the truth, but her mother's words kept coming back into her mind, "Tell no one!"

David Sighed as he rubbed what little hair on his head in frustration with his hand, "I wish that you could just see him for what he really is…"

"And what makes you think I don't? I know he's capable of killing, but I don't believe that he would kill my parents!"

Dave starred back at her in disbelief, "You know he's a killer? And you still go to him?"

She didn't say much, but it did enough, "It's not what you think…" No, she couldn't tell him she watched quietly as the Reaper sucked the life right of the Vodu, that would terrify her brother.

"You will never understand, and I'm tired of trying to make you understand that there's nothing malice about us being together! It has nothing to do with you or your stupid belt!"

"If the belt is so stupid, then why is the Undertaker after it? Hey, if he's such a good friend, why don't you tell him how stupid it is and tell him not to bother himself with it? See what he says then?"

"You're an asshole…" Kayla whispered, "I am not going to take sides to this match! That's what it comes down to, isn't Dave? The Undertaker can take the belt from you and you're scared! I'm hanging around him and you think that I'll just hand you over to him, is that it? You think I'm that stupid? You think just because he's being kind, generous and thoughtful to me is because he's going to use me? Fuck you!"

The ground shook again as the thunder and lightning flashed outside. The storm was growing larger and larger by the second.

Dave was silent for a moment as Kay tried to calm down at no avail, she was angry, angry at him for thinking that she was nothing more than a naive schoolgirl with a crush on the local bad boy. If she could only bring herself to tell him the truth!

Dave shook his head, "I just want to protect you, it scares the shit right out of me that he can get so close to you. I just…just want to…"

"I can't take this anymore…" Kayla raised her hands up in frustration, "I'm going to take a shower and then a nap. When I wake up, I'll start cleaning the house out, with or without your help."

She turned around and proceeded to walk up the stairs, Dave just starred in silence as he watched her walk out of sight. She was being fooled, fooled by that devil. He prayed that he could get to her in time, before the Deadman hurt her, or worse.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

**For love or Gold**

**CHAPTER 11**

The Deadman sat in silenced in the high back chair as the light from the fireplace danced. He was dressed in simple black robes, sipping on a gold goblet of red wine. The Chimes from the grandfather clock sounded nine times, his face staring intensely into the fire.

He couldn't get her face out of his head, he didn't want to leave her alone with Batista, regardless if they were blood related. She didn't deserve the fight that was going to happen after she released the hold on her brother, but it wasn't Mark's place to come between them. They would fight, make up, and everything would be back to normal for them.

Until it came to Wrestle Mania. He would have asked her to walk down the ramp with him, if his opponent was anyone else other than her brother. Or even be his 'date' and actually attend the Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony for once. He wouldn't ask her, it would just place another strain on her relationship with her brother.

The Deadman understood the family loyalty to a certain degree, after all, wasn't Kane his bother in spirit and now blood? Yes, Mark was overjoyed and yet bewildered when he was reunited with Kane, even though the little brother had come to claim revenge on a memory that wasn't his.

Kane's mind had warped when the transformation had taken place, Mark felt it was his responsibility to take care of Kane, but he never led the monster by the hand though. He would let Kane make his choices, then just come out and give him a hand. Even though the Big Red Machine had betrayed him a few times in the past, Kane had made up for it a few times after.

The flames in the fire place grew larger and larger, until they took the shape of a man. The flames turned into flesh right before the eyes of the Phenom, he was used to his brother's entrance.

The Red Machine stood at full height, dressed in his ring costume. It seemed that he liked the image.

"Evening, Kane, what brings you here?" The Deadman asked as he took a sip of his goblet.

Kane chuckled insanely, "I just came by to see how it went last night…she was here, wasn't she?"

Mark raised an eyebrow at his brother, "Yes, she was…so?"

"Oh, come on 'Taker! I want all the juicy details! With an ass like that…"

"Watch what you say about her." Mark growled.

"Fine, whatever, but the important question is, did you nail her?"

"Nail?" Mark asked, "Is that what they call it now?" He raised himself from his chair and walked over to the fireplace.

Kane walked up behind him, "Don't tell me you didn't fuck her!"

Mark gave his little brother a scowled look, "Nothing happened. Is that what you think I want her for?"

Kane unleashed an angered cry, Mark calmly took another drink as he watched his brother continue with his tantrum. He had no idea what had brought this on.

"I can't believe this! What I had to do! It was fucken cold out there…"

Mark threw his goblet across the room and grabbed his brother angrily, "What did you do Kane?"

Kane smiled, "What me? Nothing…I did…"

Mark pulled him closer, "Bull shit! I know what that smile means! What did you do Kane?"

The little brother chuckled, "Well, even though I was enjoying the rampage you were going through the last few months, I just couldn't handle the way you were sulking around…"

"Tell me you didn't…" The realization came to him quickly.

Kane's face changed from grinning, to serious, "I did it for you, my brother. I brought her back for you, so you could finally take what is rightfully yours."

Mark threw him on the floor and placed his hand on his head, this couldn't be happening.

"Why?" Was all the Deadman could say.

"Why?" Kane stood up, "Because we are monsters, you and I. We are what we were a hundred years ago. Just because we walk on this little rock in flesh doesn't change a fucking thing! I thought I got that back into your head when I buried you alive! It sickened me to see you walk around that ring, pretending to be one of them!"

"You had no right…" Mark began to say.

"Right? Hey, we have no rights being here right now, but we are. They're just humans, they reproduce like rabbits! What do we care weather they live or die? We are free from mortal rule since our creations. The fact doesn't change, we are what we are, before, now, forever! We are what their nightmares are made of, we do not hold their hands and make them feel better. We are monsters, now and forever. You just keep on forgetting that."

Mark looked back at his brother, his ramblings had made sense.

Kane began to grin again, "Ah, I see that you know I'm right. He crept closer to his eldest brother, "We are the darkness that claims their lights, we are what make children cry in the night. We can take what ever we want from this world, no one to stop us."

Mark closed his eyes, there was no future for him and Kayla, none what so ever. Kane was right, they were monsters, he didn't have a right into her human life, he wouldn't force her to live his either. No matter how she made him feel, there would be nothing more to this. But he wouldn't just take as Kane was trying to convince him of. No, he would never take her against her will, even though sometimes he felt it was her will that wanted the taking.

"There is very few times that you are right, brother. This is one of them. Perhaps I've been living with these humans for far too long."

"Now you're talking!" Kane slapped his hands together, "So, when do I get the juicy details?"

"Never." Replied The Deadman as he looked up at the painting.

The Lord of Darkness was looking back down at him, a true portrait of his inner soul. That is what he was, a monster, a creature created in darkness and born of Death, feeding on the souls of the living. He wasn't even close to human, except for the flesh of his outer shell. That's all it was, just a shell.

"Kane, I wish for you to leave me." Mark didn't even look at him.

Kane frowned like a scolded child, "Aw…don't tell me that you're going to sulk…"

"I SAID LEAVE!" The Deadman shouted, the house shook.

"Fine, I'll go. Just don't start that sulking again. Man, that was annoying…and really bad for your rep!"

The Big Red Machine's flesh turned to flames and leaped back into the fire place, Mark sat back down on his chair and placed his head in his hands. What little light of hope was now forever extinguished, he was what he was, and there was no room for the love of a human woman.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

**For Love or Gold**

**CHAPTER 12**

Her mind wouldn't let her sleep, the angry words from her brother's mouth stung her deep. They kept repeating in her mind, he was killer, a user, he would hurt her in the end. She didn't need this right now, the wounds of her parent's death were still fresh, their graves not even a few days old. Why had this come now? Why did they have to die now?

Kayla had not even told her mother that she had discovered a Reaper on earth, and the knowledge he gave her. She never told her mother that she felt she was falling in love, a love so different than what she felt for her first time with a boy from school. There was a certain magic that she felt when he was near, he had proven to her that he could be trusted, could he?

David's words cut through the gently and kind visage of the Deadman. The reaper's true form came to mind, a look of intent suffering in those hollow eyes. Could he have killed her parents?

She shook her head, her heart wouldn't let her think that way. There was too many times when he could have taken her, but he never touched her. Dave had no proof, and to bring this up at this time! To tell her that Mark would hurt her, no, that was a little far fetched…but the Undertaker's past seemed to always come through the rose colour glasses.

But he had been there for her. Her heart reminded her of his gallant treatment of her every time he was with her. He didn't have to come to her aid, he could have taken advantage of her both times she was in his bed, but he never did. That meant something, didn't it?

She sat up and pulled her house coat around her frame, she needed to know, but would he tell her the truth?

She looked around her bedroom, "Mark?"

A thought, that's how long it took him to appear in front of her, dressed as he would be walking down towards the ring. She starred at his in-expressive face, it seemed the both of them were in sombre moods.

"Hi." She tried to smile as a tear came down her cheek.

It took everything he had not to take her into his arms and tell her everything would be alright, but he wasn't going to do it this time. The line had to be drawn, for her won sake.

"Are you all right?" He asked her softly.

"…no…no I'm not. I …have to ask you something. Dave, he…he thinks you have something to do with our parent's death…he thinks you killed them."

This was the time, he would sever his connection with her. Kane was right all along, they lives could never join.

"Your brother knows that it is in my nature to do something like that." He whispered in a cold tone.

Kay looked at him in disbelief, "You would?"

His expression didn't change, "Yes, I would. I would kill his parents off and bait him with his sister, and while he's emotionally dead, I'll send him to rest in peace while I rain as the new Heavy Weight Champion."

Her body went numb, his words cut deeper than any magic blade in the world. She didn't want to believe it, he couldn't have killed them…how could he betray her like that?

"This is all for that fucken belt." She said in a trembling voice.

"Yes."

She couldn't look at him anymore, her heart was shattered. Dave had been right all along, and she stood up for this…creature. She believed him, her stomach was turning as thunder shook the house and lighting filled the dark sky. The rain pounding hard on the asphalt roof was the only sound that was heard for a few moments.

There wasn't a need for words anymore, he could feel her pain as if it was his own, if it was in fact his own, he couldn't tell the difference anymore. He knew it was better this way, their paths should have never crossed. He would make sure that she lived on without him, she didn't need his evil kind around her anyways.

Kayla looked back up at him, but he was no longer there. She laid back on the bed and cried, her mind was in shambles. Outrage, betrayal, loss, her love lost. How could she have been that much of a fool? There was no way that she could have been so stupid!

She sat back on the bed and looked around her room again, he was definitely gone. She got up and walked out of her room and down to the living room, she curled up on the sofa chair next tot the large front picture window. She starred out into the rain as it fell, it seemed the storm was getting worst by the moment. The house was dark, the eerie silence disturbed, but then, she was still going through the emotions that tangled her soul.

David was either gone out or in bed, they never said a word to each other all day. What could she have said differently? He had every right to be mad at her, she trusted the Reaper before her own brother, who knows what could have happened, would she have been next for Dave to bury?

The front door busted open as a drenched Batista ran inside, slamming the door closed to keep the raging storm out. As he flicked on the light at the door way, he noticed her trembling form in the corner of the living room.

"Kay?' He called out as he placed the paper bags of take-out food on the floor and walked up to her.

She was silent as she looked out into the rain, her face stained with tears. He knelt on the floor next to the sofa chair and placed his hands loving over hers.

"Kay? I'm sorry…"

She smiled, "You remember that song mom would sing to stop the rain?"

"The song?"

Her eyes never left the storm, "Rain, rain, go away, come back for another day…she would sing and the rain would stop to hear her sing to the clouds…"

She closed her eyes, the tears came back. She threw herself into her brother's arms, her body trembled fiercely with her sobs.

"I'm sorry David, I'm so sorry…" She cried on his shoulder, "I should have believed you…"

"What?" Now Dave was confused.

She looked up at him with those sad brown eyes, "You never have to worry about me, I'm never going to see him again."

"What happened?" He asked her softly, still concerned as to what brought on this change of heart.

"He told me the truth, he said you were right. How could I have been so stupid?"

Dave pulled her closer, he didn't like the fact that in just a few short hours he left the house, the Deadman had come near her again, "Oh sweetheart, it wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself for liking someone who made you feel good, he's just good at what he does."

"He killed them, I can't believe he would kill them!" She screeched out, her pain was uncontainable.

Dave held her tightly as she cried, he hated the Deadman for what he did. First killing their parents, and now putting Kay through an emotional hell. The monster had to pay for this. There was no way that Batista could live with himself if he didn't do something. There was no turning back, he was going to make the Deadman pay for everything he did to his family, and _HE _was going to finally rest in piece! The Animal would make sure that there would be no more coming back from the dead for the Undertaker.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

**For love or Gold**

**CHAPTER 13**

The weeks seem to pass by as Wrestle Mania was creeping close and closer, there was a certain buzz in the air as the last Friday Night Smackdown was about to air in Philadelphia before the grand day of Pay Per-Views was about to begin.

Dave was running a little late tonight, he had stay at the last minute with Kay before he drove up here. Even though the Undertaker hadn't made an appearance near her, Dave didn't like taking chances with the Deadman. Even though they had figured his plot before any more harm could have fallen, it was unlikely that the Deadman would leave things lie, he had a habit of bring up the past in the worst way.

Just as Dave turned the bend in the hall way to get to the change rooms, Ashley almost ran smack right into him.

"Oh! Sorry Dave." He helped her up and smiled.

"Are you hurt?"

"No," she looked at herself, "I was just keeping my distance from the Undertaker."

His hatred grew at the sound of that name, "What the fuck is he doing now?"

"Haven't you heard? His rampage has been getting worst! Just half an hour ago, he threw Paul London over a stair railing just for say hi! I think he's really lost it this time!"

Dave thought for a moment, irrational terror wasn't the M.O. of the Undertaker, he was cunning, a master of temptation and torture. Kane was known to throw people around for no good reason, but the Deadman was the opposite of his little brother.

"What else did he do?" Dave asked, his brain began to work out the clues.

"You weren't here last week when he had his match with ECW Champion Bobby Lashly. Dave, he pounded Bobby until there was nothing left, it took eleven security guards to pull him off! He didn't even do his tradition take off the hat and see the evil eyes! He's just been walking into the ring and did damage. He's got a match tonight with King Booker, I think it'll just be a slaughter."

"Really? Where is Booker?" If what he was thinking was correct, he could use this to his advantage.

"In his dressing room, hiding out. He rambling on as to how unfair it is that his royal ass is going to be handed to him tonight."

"Thanks." Dave grinned as he walked past her, a grin bearing on his face.

"Hey Dave, are you taking anyone to the Hall of Fame Induction?" He heard from behind.

He stopped and turned around, "No, I haven't asked anyone yet."

"Well, I'll available…if you want to go."

"Any other time, I would talk about this but right now, I'm late…" Dave was used to this kind of flattery, he endured it during his entire life, but right now he had more important things to do, like find out if his suspicions are true.

He found Booker's room and knocked, Charmel, dressed in a gold evening gown with a glass tiara, opened the door with a smug look.

"Who is it?" Dave heard Booker ask in his bad imitation of an English accent.

"It is the peasant, Batista, my king." She replied in that same god-awful accent.

"Sent that snide of a worm peasant on his way! His king has nothing to say to that foul wrench!"

Dave tried to hold his laughter of these two, sometimes it was just too stupid to watch, let alone be part of it.

"Tell him that I know how to help him beat the Undertaker." Dave smiled.

The door wretched wider as the 'King' looked at the animal, "You have a way to defeat the dragon?"

A chuckle left his lips, "Yeah, I know how you can beat him…"

"And why should one as great as myself want aid from one who is of so low value?"

"Because, if you ever want to get into the ring and get the belt back from me, then I have to beat the Undertaker in two days. What I give you will let you take control of him and then, you'll be known as the one who defeated him just before Wrestle Mania."

Now Booker was intrigued, but still weary of this generosity.

"Why would you help me?" Booker asked.

"Simple, if you give him a shit kicking tonight, then I'll give him another one just two days later. He won't be able to get up that fast. And then, he won't be stand in your way of becoming the new number one contender for the belt. That is, if you still want a shot." Dave knew how to feed his ego, it wasn't really hard with Booker.

Booker thought for a moment, "And if I should use this, key?"

"Trust me, it'll bring him down to his knees. I'm going to use it, but I thought you should first since you could do a lot of damage with it."

"And what is this…key?"

Dave leaned very close to him, "Just say 'I heard that Kayla dumped your sorry ass!' he'll just fall on the mat crying. Apparently, he just got dumped by his girlfriend and he really loved her."

"Is this true?" Booker was now ever more intrigued.

"OH yeah!" Dave said sarcastically, but they were too stupid to realize it, "I heard Kane and him talk about it, it's true."

Both Booker and Charmel smiled with joy.

"At last, I shall be the first king in history to defeat the mighty dragon known as the Undertaker!" Booker shouted, Dave just hid his chuckle with his hand.

"Oh my king!" Charmel wrapped her arms around him, "Your people will rejoice with your victory!"

That's it, Dave couldn't take this bullshit no more, "Well, good luck in you match."

The animal walked away quickly as the Royal pain in the ass couple went back into their dressing room, he couldn't believe that they were that gullible! He knew deep down inside that if his gut feeling was right, then he had just sent the 'King' of Smackdown to his early grave.

The plan was quickly melding in his mind, why not turn the tables on the Undertaker? Why not give him a taste of his own medicine. If the Deadman actually loved Kay in a demented sort of way, then maybe Dave could keep him off balance for once. He was acting like a man with a broken heart, so to speak. The anger, the bouts of fights with other wrestlers, in and out of the ring.

It didn't matter what kind of love the Deadman had for Kay, it was sick and twisted, a delusion of his demented mind. There was no way in hell he was good enough for his sister, he still would have used her in the end, then maybe keep her as his concubine for the rest of her life. If just staying a week at the Undertaker's home had turned Stephanie McMahon from good girl to psycho chick from hell, he couldn't imagine what a life time of torture would do to poor sweet gentle Kay.

The animal wasn't going to show this evil no mercy, what ever weapons he had at his disposal would be used. Kay's life was still in danger from this demon from hell, the monster had to be stopped, and Dave was having a good feeling that he knew how. And he was going to find out in just half an hour.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

**For Love or Gold**

**CHAPTER 14**

Kayla stood in front of the microwave as her burrito was heated, she didn't feel like cooking since it was just her in the lonely house.

She could hear her mother's voice, "Kayla honey, don't put that crap in your mouth! Who knows what they do with it at the factory!"

She smiled, a frozen burrito would have driven her mother crazy, she was such a health freak. When the nuke box beeped, she grabbed the hot little bundle and threw it on a plate beside a freshly opened beer. She was going to get drunk tonight, that's how she's been getting herself to sleep since…since the last time she saw Mark.

Even though he had confessed, even thought he had told her that he was nothing more than a monster that would do anything his will pleased, the Raven within her soul screeched in a raging incongruity of that fact. Her soul refused to believe it, causing a harsh conflict in her mind. The Raven would not release her own conclusions, but it was so hard for Kay to believe it. Was it hard for her to believe that he wasn't really a bad guy around her? Or was it harder to believe that he had done it.

That was the question that the Raven threw into Kay's mind any chance it got. It seemed that her soul was acting on its own, bringing doubt into her thoughts. She didn't remember how many times she had looked into those cold green eyes and saw nothing but concern and…love? She shook her head, no, that couldn't have been love…but the Raven chirped on within her mind.

She sat herself on the couch and began to flip through the channels on the TV with the remote, just mindless surfing until his face came into picture. It was the intro to Smackdown, Kay sat in silence as she watched and waited during the intro to see him again. More thoughts came into her mind, if she knew that he was a danger to her and her family, but why was she wishing that he was here with her?

As the intro came to an end, she could hear the commentators talk about the matches of the night, and Dave's speech before Wrestle Mania. Her mind was telling her to just shut off the TV and walk away, but her body refused to respond to her mental command, if she would have commanded. She just watched in silence as the first match came up, Matt Hardy and Gregory Helms, she wasn't interested in them, she wanted to see him, and his match against Booker T.

Just as she placed the converter on the coffee table before her, her ears caught a strange sound coming from the back of the house. Kay's curiosity always took the better of her as she got up from her warm spot on the couch and walked to the back, looking around for the noise. It wasn't just any noise, it was a voice, and it was calling her. It was female, but Kay couldn't recognize it, but it was coming from the basement. She opened the door and walked down the stairs, she could hear the voice more clearly now, it was just behind the black door past the furnace, it was her mother's craft room, where she had taught Kay all about the craft.

She just touched the door, it opened on its own for her. As she walked in, she looked around at the walls, lined with ceiling high book cases filled to the brim with books, spell components, and every tool the present day witch needed for her rituals. There was the alter at the end of the room, the statue of two lovers stood tall, it was her mother's version of the God and Goddess, held tightly in each other's arms for a loving embrace.

The voice was coming from something that was covered wit ha black cloth on the alter, Kayla pulled the sheet off and starred at the large glass ball, it was glowing, telling her that someone was trying to reach her, or her mother.

"Bloody hell!" Kay heard coming from the globe, she smiled as she waved her hand over the magical object, Emma's face came clear from the ball.

"Well, it's about bloody time that you finally answer!" Emma grinned.

"Why didn't you call me normally?" Kay asked.

"Because you never answer your bloody phone! I understand that it's a bad time but I have to…"

Emma was interrupted as a ball of black feathers came into view, the raven squawked and crowed as it tried to get into the ball and reach the image of his mistress. Kay began to laugh, she had left Reaper behind in Egypt with Emma and her python Elizabeth while Kay had to take care of the grimly task here. Emma had suggested the idea, it looked like she regretted it now.

"Dam it Reaper! Kay, your trollop of a pet has been attacking poor Elizabeth! I found him chasing away her prey when she goes out hunting!"

Kay just laughed as she watched the witch grabbed a hold of the giant raven and throw him over her shoulder, there was no damage there, Reaper would just fly off in a huff until he was hungry. Kay had a habit of throwing him around when he got into her way, but never hard enough to hurt him, just enough to make him fly.

"Is that why you called, Emma? To tell me that Reaper is misbehaving again? He's a raven, that's what he does." Kay replied with a smile, she needed a good laugh right now, to keep her mind off Mark.

"No, actually…" Emma's face couldn't contain the excitement she held, "Kay, I was right! He was shagging her!"

"What?" Kay looked at her friend with an awkward look, "I don't want to know what goes on in your personal life…"

"I'm not talking about that! I mean Anubis and Isis! He was shagging her here on earth!"

"How the hell did you find that out?" Kay was definitely intrigued by this news.

"Well, I entered the second chamber a few days after you left, and you would not believe what I had found in there! It was Isis and Anubis' sleep chamber! There's a grand bed in the middle, and lots of gowns and jewellery, and Kay, the black lead make-up they used centuries ago is still applicable! It's like there was time spell on the whole temple! And the glyphs all inside the room tell a story of how Anubis had built the temple for Isis' arrival on earth! When she had finally come, they stayed in the temple and ruled Egypt, but the way it states that they ruled, it was like they were religious leaders that even the Pharaohs would ask them for advise!"

"So, Isis and Anubis stayed on earth,. Why the hell for?"

"I'm not sure about that, I'm still trying to decipher the writings in both rooms."

There was something missing from this equation, "Emma, are you sure they're talking about the real Isis and Anubis? I mean, Egyptians believed that their Pharaohs were gods too…but they were just normal people."

"I'm not sure, I'll have to give it some more time to translate it all, I could really use your help. You could identify all the artifacts as I pluck away at the carvings on the wall."

"Ill be back soon, there's just a few details to take care of, is Reaper at least eating?"

"Oh yes, everything that was for him, and he started to take Elizabeth's meals as well."

"He's just going through a withdrawal faze, I'll try to get back there as soon as I can."

"Please make it fast, I want so desperately to find out everything about this place. It's an archaeologist's dream come true!"

"Give Reaper a hug for me, OK?"

"Will do Biddy!" Emma saluted her companion before the globe turned dark, the call had ended.

She walked out of the room, making sure the door was locked by magic again. She didn't need Dave going inside by accident. She finally made her way to her spot on the couch and grabbed her now cold burrito. Her stomach told her that there was no way in hell it was going in, so she just threw it back on her plate and looked at the TV screen. Smackdown was now showing highlights of the Undertaker's destructive behaviour. Kay's eyes widen as she saw what had happened to Bobby Lashly last week, laying in a hospital bed with three limbs in casts, not a pretty picture.

Instinctively, she pulled out the raven/skull amulet from under her shirt and looked at it carefully for the unmentionable time. There it was, the connection between Death and the Goddess. Anubis was waiting for Isis to join him, how long was he waiting for her? Did Isis know he was waiting for her? Where they actually in love? And what did this have to do with Kay and Mark?

Kay looked back at the TV, the Undertaker's unchanged dark look was all she could see, until she looked into his eyes and saw the sadness that boar out from his soul. The raven within leaped to comfort him, but the body remained still. There was no anger, no look of revenge on his face, no…just the sadness, and his body lashed out in anger towards anything that moved near him.

The turmoil in her own mind was loud enough to wake the dead, the Raven was forcing the body to look into the eyes of the Deadman again. She looked back at the amulet, there were too many similarities between Anubis and Isis and her and the Undertaker. Anubis reminded her of Mark, the reaper that he was, but again, the though of being able to wield the power of a goddess? Kay had to laugh. She still couldn't control the powers, it was so weak within her. She couldn't make a flame appear if her life depended on it! The reaper was connected to the wrong witch, the real one, the one destined to walk the earth as the goddess as Sheer had talked about before, the one who could call forth all four elements with little difficulty, unlike Kay, the poor girl must be wondering where her Reaper could be.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

**For Love or Gold**

**CHAPTER 15**

Dave walked up onto the stage as his music played loudly, he was going to spend the last match of the night watching the Undertaker and Booker go at it as he sat with the commentators at ring side.

As he made his way towards the announce table, Michael Cole stood up to shake his hand as JBL rambled on about his bout with the animal. Dave sat down beside the former wrestle and just smiled. This would definitely put this match in JBL's book of unfair matches.

Michael turned to the Animal, "Many fans believe this match up was in the works since you came to Smackdown, Batista, you'll be going against the only wrestler to win every time at Wrestle Mania, what are you thoughts on that?"

"I'm not worried." Dave grinned, "I feel very confident that the Undertaker's winning streak at Wrestle Mania will be short lived."

"You sound pretty full of yourself!" Said JBL, "I've been in the ring with the Deadman! I've looked into the eyes of evil and there's nothing more terrifying to see your own death at his hands. I barely escaped his wrath!"

Dave just kept on smiling as Booker's music came on and Charmel's irritating voice came on loud as she repeated "Long live the King."

"JBL, just because you can't wrestler your way out of a paper bag doesn't I can't. It's not my fault that he scares you." Dave replied.

"I am the Wrestling god! I…"

"Then why don't you get into the ring and fight the Undertaker right now?"

JBL looked back in fear, "Teddy Long bottom can't pay me enough to go through that hell again…"

Michael moved in, "Batista, I don't mean to sound like JBL, but how can you be so confident about your match in just two days with the Undertaker?"

"Let's just say that I've got an upper hand on the situation…" Dave grinned more as the lights came down and the Death march began to play as the mist began to roll onto the stage.

Everyone looked around as they expected the Undertaker to walk out on stage, but his antics in the last few weeks didn't adhered to the stage play. The lights flickered again, but this time, the Undertaker was ready for battle as he appeared behind the un-expecting quivering form of the King of Smackdown.

As the king turned around, all he could see is the raging eyes of the Deadman. The Phenom's head collided full force against' Booker, causing him to fall right on the mat the first second that the bell was wrung. It wasn't hard for Dave to figure that the Undertaker was taking his rage out on Booker. Just before every hit the Undertaker gave the poor king, he looked back at the Animal for just a second. There was hate and rage starring back at Batista.

_That's ok, just keep on getting madder and madder_, Batista thought as the Deadman continued his pounding on Booker, _I've got a surprise for you…_

Dave didn't hear when JBL or Michael Cole would try to ask him some questions, he was too eager to watch for Booker to 'play his hand', he needed to know if this would work!

It didn't take long, Booker had caught the Undertaker by the chin as he went for a clothesline from hell. Just as the Deadman was quickly getting out of his daze, Booker leaned over and mouthed something to the Phenom, something made the Deadman's eyes turn white with a wild frenzy.

Dave was so excited that he was almost lifted of his seat, as the Deadman man attacked Booker with heavy fists and an inhuman relentlessness. This was no longer a match, the Deadman was imminent on pounding Booker to death. The bell ran over and over to try to end the match before Booker was carried out in a body bag, sounding more frantic as ten security guards ran into the ring and attempted to pull the enraged inhuman beast off the now blood covered body.

Five more security guards came into the ring and after a few minutes, they were able to pull the giant off the body of the king, who was only able to move just a little as a terrified Charmel fell to her husband's broken side. The lights flickered again as the Deadman disappeared from the restraining holds of security, Dave leaned back on his chair and smiled triumph. He would have never guessed that the Undertaker was indeed left with a mark from Kayla, and this would be his downfall.

Dave left the ring in a hurry, he had no time to waste. He had to find Vince right away, the Chairman of the board was critical to his plan. He ran into his change room and grabbed his cell phone, he never like the man but it was necessary to speak to him at the moment. It rage for a few times, then it was answered.

"Vince? It's Dave Batista here, listen, are you finished wit the seating arrangements for the Banquet?" Yeah? I was wondering, could you make a few changes for me? Aw…come on, you know you want to. How about this, you fix the head table for me, and I'll take care of that DX problem you have on RAW. Yeah, I know you like that. Great! OK, I want you to sit the Undertaker directly in front of my date…Vince…Vince calm down, you're going to give yourself a heart attack."

Dave held the phone away from his ear, the Chairman's angry voice was shouting. He pulled the phone back to his head, "Vince, shut up for a second! Trust me on this, you'll like the show. And just to add a little spice to the night's festivities, why don't you sit John Cena next to my date…yeah…trust me, you'll thank me after. Just make sure the Undertaker shows up. Right on, brother. Thanks. What? Oh yeah yeah, I'll take care of DX, for sure."

Dave closed his phone and couldn't' stop the smile that kept on appearing on his face, he didn't want John to get hurt, they were friends and hung out every chance they got. But he would call John and let him in on it, he would go along with it, everyone was aware the danger the Undertaker was known for.

There was just one little problem left, how to convince Kayla to come as his date and make sure she didn't suspect a thing. She would be more than furious with him if she felt like she was being used, but once Wrestle Mania was over, he would explain it all and then she would forgive him. After all, it was for her that this was all going down for.

But Kay wouldn't come if she knew the Undertaker would be there, she's mentioned that she wasn't even going to come and watch the match live a few days ago. The Deadman had hurt her that much, she wasn't even going to come and support her brother at his most important match of his carrier. But that's alright, that's OK, the Animal had made up his mind that he was going to make the Undertaker pay, pay for killing their parents, and make him pay for what he did to Kayla.

He had to think quickly, He was leaving in the morning for Detroit to get ready for the Hall of Fame induction Ceremony. That didn't leave him much time to persuade Kay to come to Detroit, and the Undertaker had never came to one single Induction Ceremony. He could just lie to her and tell her he won't be there, but he knew how much Kay hated lies. It really wouldn't be a lie, what were the chances that the Undertaker would actually listen to Vince and show up? But then, everything depended on him showing up.

Dave looked at his phone again, he's going have to do some sweet talking to her and get her on the next plane to Detroit. Besides, she needed to get out of that house and enjoy herself. There would be dancing and good food, it was always a laugh to watch JBL get drunk each year and ramble on how a great wrestler and how he was forced to retire.

Oh yeah, this was going to be an event to remember, it was going to be the first night of hell for many days ahead that the Undertaker was going to feel. The rein of terror that was the Undertaker was going to end at Wrestler Mania, the Animal would make sure of it.

As for his promise to Vince about taking care of DX, Dave was thinking a nice vacation in Tahiti, or the Bahamas? He would take good care of DX, making sure they were well rested to return to RAW. A laugh escaped his mouth, Hunter and Shawn would be full of new bound energy to terrorize Vince with full strength.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

**For Love or Gold**

**CHAPTER 16**

The hall was decorated with banners and pictures of the current Hall of fame inductees, tables were set with white linen and expensive crystals and china. There was even a band playing gentle music as most of the members of the WWE family and their spouses were enjoying their cocktails before the meal was serve and the Induction Ceremony, then the night would be filled with dance.

Kay felt nervous as she walked along side of her brother with their arms locked together, she wasn't comfortable with the long black slim evening gown, the delicate gloves she wore were making her hands sweat. David was dressed in his Armani tux, the two made a gorgeous pair.

"Our table's over here," Dave hid his smile, "We're sitting with Vince and the other champions and number one competitors."

"All of them?" Kayla gave him a puzzled look, she never let on to Dave that she had watched all of Smackdown the night before.

The unsettled look on her brother's face as the Undertaker was beating on King Booker, it was unnerving for her to watch. She had never seen a look like that on his face, it gave her a bad feeling on the night's enjoyment.

"Yeah, but don't worry Kay, I doubt that he'll show up, he never has before." Dave tried to smile at her, but Kay just turned from him and looked around the crowd.

She was hoping deep inside that the Undertaker would come, she had to look into those beautiful green eyes again, she need to see his soul as he looked at her. His behaviour was disturbing to her, but not frightening. It was more of a feeling of concern for his welfare, she truly believed she saw pain in his eyes.

"I've found it," Dave said as he read their names on the little place cards on the beautiful decorated table next to the stage.

Kay picked up the place card next to her seat, "John Cena, wow, I get to sit next to two champions, I feel special."

Dave chuckled as he helped her into her seat, "I saw the way he looks at you, he's got a think for you."

Kay didn't smile, she knew now why he was adamant on her coming. He was going to try to set her up with John in hopes she would forget about the Deadman. She had to give him credit for trying, but the Undertaker was buried deep under her skin.

Dave sat own in his seat as Vince and Shane sat down, John and Gregory helms came and sat down. Soon, the table was filled with only the chairmen, his son, the champions and what dates they had brought. But there was one chair that was left empty, directly in front of Kay.

The group began to talk as the first course of the meal began, Dave introduced Kay to those that didn't know her. John had even made a few hints that he would like to see more of her, but his flirts did nothing for her. She just smiled silently as she shook hands, her eyes fallen on the empty chair as she looked around. Her gut feeling was telling her who that chair was meant for, she wished so much that he would just show up and hoped that she found what she was looking for.

As if on a silent command, a large hand took a hold of the empty chair and pulled it back, "Sorry I'm late gentlemen, the hearse wouldn't start…"

Everyone laughed as Kay looked into those startled green eyes, he wasn't expecting her to be here tonight. If he had known, he wouldn't have come. Even as the Deadman, who was dressed to the nines in Armani as well, couldn't take his eyes off hers. She was so beautiful with her hair pulled up, slender coils of red surrounded her sweet face.

They didn't hear the introductions, it was at if there was just the two of them, alone in their thoughts. Neither one moved, it seemed that time stood still for that moment, the look of wanting in both sets of eyes.

No words were spoken between them as their gaze never moved, she looked straight in the eyes of her parent's killer, but there was no look of evil or any menacing feature. No, there was only bewilderment, pain, and confused as she looked on, there was something else that made her keep her stare. Love, there was love in those eyes, a love that didn't come from a cold-hearted killer. That's what she need to see.

The Raven within sang with agreement, the last words spoken between them came racing back into her mind, there was something off about the confession, but she was too distraught at the time to notice it.

"I have to go…" Kay said as she quickly rose from the table.

Mark's first reaction was to go after her, but he was able to stop himself before Dave noticed his movements.

"Kay, where are you going?" Dave was too attentive to his sister's expected reaction, or so he had thought.

He chased her down the hall and almost out of the building, still calling to her. He had finally caught up with her, to be greeted by a fierce looking stare.

"Kay, I'm sorry, I didn't know…" Dave tried to say, but Kay raised her hand to silence him.

"I have to go." Was all she said.

"I'll drive you back to the Hotel..." Dave offered, but she just shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine…"

"I can't just let you walk around here alone when…"

"I SAID I WILL BE FINE!" She shouted as the ground shook a little, Kay was too confused to notice it.

"But Kay…"

"Where is the car?"

"What car?"

"Mom and dad's. Where is it kept right now?" Her eyes had turned black, it was too dark in the hallway for Dave to see.

"I think it's still in police custody…but Kay…"

"BE STILL!" She waived her hand at her brother, Dave was held in place.

She walked over to him and kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry Dave, but Mark killing our parents just doesn't sit well with me. I need to find out the truth. But don't worry! The spell will stop as soon as I'm gone, but you won't remember a thing. I just hope that after I find what I'm looking for, you can pass aside those feelings you have for him. I don't believe that he's as bad as you say, my soul won't let it."

She closed her eyes and began to speak the charm that would take her to the vehicle that last held her parents, the answer was there within the crumble remains of her parent's death. The wind blew around her as her body disappeared, just as she had said, the spell stopped and Dave was released.

"…I don't think that…" he looked around confused, "Where did she go?"

To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17

**For Love or Gold**

**CHAPTER 17**

The Undertaker sat in silence as he starred intently into the fire before him, the house was dark within, the fire in the hearth was the only low source of light. The light of the moon would not enter the solemn domain of the Deadman.

He had left the moment Dave had run into the hallway after Kayla, she was so disgusted with him that she couldn't wait to get out of there. Now he knew why Vince made it so important for him to come, the Animal had hit it on the nose with that one, why else would he risk his sister's well being so close to the evil Undertaker? Smart move.

He didn't bother to get out of his suit, he didn't care anymore. It hit him so hard when she looked into his eyes, he'd thought for sure that she wanted him for just a moment, then it disappeared as fast as she did. He could have said something to her, no, he had said enough.

She was staying away from him, just as he had wanted. No, that was another lie. He didn't know why he just didn't tell the truth, instead, he just played her with words, he wasn't lying. He would have killed Batista's parents, and definitely use his sister like a piece of meat dangling over a line, ready for the kill. He would have done it, if he hadn't met her.

Kayla burned herself into his soul, even as he tried, he never got the little witch out of his mind. Even now as he tried to keep her away from him, his soul and body yearned for hers. If human love was so wonderful, why did it feel like a hot searing axe burrowing itself deep into his chest? The witch had bewitched him, he would be hers till the end of time. This was going to suckt.

The flames grew brighter as the fiery form of his brother appeared before the Deadman, a maniacal grin displayed on his abnormal face. The Undertaker was not in the mood to deal with his antics.

"Not now, Kane." The Deadman said in his low and raspy voice, "I'm not in the mood."

Kane smiled as he crossed his hands and paced a few times, starring constantly at his brooding brother.

"You know, I never liked that suit on you, it kind of reminds me of that fuck head looser American Bad Ass, oh what's his name…?"

"Fuck off Kane…" It was a growl this time.

Kane slammed both hands on top of the armrest of the great chair and shoved his face just inches away from his bother's , the Deadman raised his eyes to meet his brother's angered eyes.

"You fuck off! You're sitting here, dressed in human clothing, sulking around like your girlfriend dumped you! You're acting again like a pathetic human…" Kane shouted.

The Undertaker grabbed his insolent little brother by the neck with one hand and slammed him against the mantel, Kane just grinned.

"Yeah…" Kane's smile grew, "There's the Deadman, I remember him…"

Mark released him and took a few steps back, "If you're here to torture me, just get it over with."

A frown came on Kane's face as he approached his bother and placed his hands gingerly on his shoulders, "Oh, but brother, I'm not here to torture you. I've come to help you release your pain, like you helped me. You can still have everything you want, even the witch."

The Deadman turned around and starred at Kane, who simply smiled like a child ready to receive a treat.

"What are you thinking now, tell me you didn't do anything again…" The Deadman was still unsure as to how stable his brother was.

"Hey, I'm just saying that you can kill two birds with one stone." Kane waited until he caught the Deadman's attention.

Kane walked over to the couch and sat at the end, "Hey, nice and soft…"

"Get to your point, Kane." The Deadman was tired, pissed and moody, and Kane was just tipping over his last nerve.

Kane gave him a grin, "When you get into the ring with Batista, just suck his soul dry when you get him in a choke slam, when he falls, they'll think he died of a heart attack or something stupid like that. Then they'll be no one to stand in your way when you take the little witch."

"I am not going to kill her brother and make her my slave, Kane." The Deadman voiced up.

Kane raised himself from the couch, his face was back to the angry grimace he had before, "Do you hear yourself? You may just sit on the side lines when I'm out there and say what you want, but at least I know what I am, and what I will always be! You keep on forgetting that you are just like me! A Grim Reaper! We answer to no one! We take what we want and we feed on the rest! They are nothing but cattle to us, and you know it!"

The Deadman let his brother rant, it seamed that the truth was a harsher judgement for him. Kane's face sadden as he crept closer to the Undertaker, "I understand the pain your feeling for this girl, and trust me, it gets worst if you don't do something soon. The only way to stop the pain, is to just take her. You're going up against him for the belt tomorrow night anyways, what better place to get him out of your way and take both prizes! Think of it Brother, you take your gold, and your woman. No one would stop you."

The Deadman starred at his brother, "You think I can just take her…"

Kane pointed to the portrait over the fire, "He would do it in an instant! You're thinking too much like them, you're not thinking rationally! There is no such thing as love for our kind, we know only hate, pain, and fear. Trust me, once you have her, you'll be better off. You won't feel that jabbing pain in your chest like you do now."

Why did he always make sense, but never for himself? The Undertaker had not thought of his actions contributed from his close contact with the humans, but with one. He wasn't setting off forth to become one, it suited him to just look like one, to blend easily into their world. Until she came into his.

The Deadman looked up at the portrait, yes, he would do that. It was true that they never felt love, or would live like the humans. They were not human, and it was about time that the Deadman began to think as to what he is. He was a monster, a presence of evil that lurked in the shadows, a force to be feared. He was known for a Decade of Destruction, and he and Kane were the true Brothers of Destruction.

The Phenom would do it, to stop the agony he felt inside, anything to kill this pain. But, what of Kay? How could he do this without causing her more pain? He knew what he would do, she couldn't hurt if she didn't know. He would have to wipe her memory clean, start with a fresh slate. He would have to do it quickly, he knew she would fight back, but he wasn't going to hurt her. No, he would make her happy in her new life. After all, there would be no one left to miss her after Batista wad dead, he's just a human.

The Undertaker starred back at Kane with that old menacing grin, "I'll do it. Tomorrow night, I'll kill Batista and take the belt. Then, I am going to take Kayla as my dark bride. No one could when I took Stephanie McMahon, there won't be anyone there to save her."

"That's the one I'm talking about!" Kane shouted with glee like a child, "We will terrorize everyone again, this time it's no mercy!'

The Deadman grinned at his bother, "Thank you Kane, you've reminded me once again that we should always be true to ourselves, and to hell what the foolish mortals think."

":Aw…" Kane gave an evil smile, "…I've missed you."

To be continued..


	18. Chapter 18

**For love or Gold**

**CHAPTER 18**

Kayla crept closer to the crushed car in the junk yard, she had discovered that the police had sent it here after the insurance company paid it off. The car was a total write off, but what of the value of the lives it had taken with it?

It was cool out, so she had changed before coming out, her black sweater and loose pants, completed with her long and thin woollen coat and her boots. She could weave her magic freely in these clothes, she never like feeling any type of restraints.

She quivered for a moment as she came close enough to the wreck, she needn't go further. Just a touch was all she needed to find out what had happened, she had a spell that would bring out the last few minutes of sound from an object. It was widely known that objects hold a few strands of essences from human contact, a form of spiritual foot prints to say the least.

Kay took a deep breath, she wasn't eager to listen to the last words her parents had spoken, and perhaps hear their death screams, but it was necessary to intrude into the spectrum. She had to find out for herself if Mark had anything to do with the crash.

She placed both hands on the roof of the car, her lips moving as she chanted the words that would bring the echoes of life back to the living world. The sound of trucks, cars and rigs began to fill the air, two voices began in the distance, then became clearer as the spell worked into the warped metal.

"You worry about them too much, Richard…" She could hear her mother's voice clearly now.

"They're both single, and I want to be a grandfather soon, you know. I want to spoil the kids before I get too old!"

"So? They're picky! I don't blame them…Richard…is that a man…."

"What the…SERENA!"

"RICHARD!"

Kay could hear the tires squealing and the sound of metal being crushed, tears came streaming down her face as she pulled her hands off the car. There was someone there, someone did run them off their lane and into oncoming traffic. But her parents never said a word on who it could be, this became more of an enigma.

She knew deep within that Mark didn't have anything to do with their deaths, she now listened to the voice within that told her he was innocent, but why didn't he just tell her the truth? Who was he hiding?

There was only one way for her to find out, but it called for magic that almost claimed her life and Mark's, Death Magic. Yes, she was trained on how some of the spells could be used, for self defence purposes, and there was the perfect spell waiting in the vault under the Manor back in Salem, but it was a crude spell, and it required a human body, not just any body, the victim's.

She transported herself right into the Manor, it was dark as she tip toed in the silent halls. She was relieved to find no one in the study rooms below, and a miracle that no one was in the vault chamber. No witch was allowed to use the Death Magic the vault held within, it was too dangerous for those that are untrained. The magic that developed in Africa's past, only the most experienced Vodus could cast it.

But Kayla was desperate, too desperate to care about the rules. Her soul needed to find out the truth, no matter how grimly the truth could be found out. The last words spoken to her by Mark still rang true in her head.

_I would_…he had said…but he didn't say he did.

Kay opened the vault and began her search, it was way into the early morning when she had found what she was looking for. It was an old wooden box, locked by magic to protect the unwary from causing trouble from casting magic that was unknown to them. But Kay would take that risk, even if it cost her exile from her Coven, Mark was worth the risk.

She carefully picked up the black box and moved it out of the vault, and onto a near by table. She waved her hand over the box, feeling the magic used to keep it closed with her manna. The magic was powerful, the Raven within was more powerful. Kay let the magic come through her hand and onto the box, dispelling the lock around it. The lid popped up slightly, the lock was removed.

She gingerly took out ancient parchment, and mostly skins that had been tanned and dried to be used as a surface to write on, it was rumoured that the Vodus of later years used human skin to write on, but it had never been proven. She combed through the parchments and read each one, looking for the spell that would end her torture.

Her eyes widened as she looked at the last sheet from the box, she had found what she was looking for. But it would take some time to get the spell to work, but she didn't have time. She could feel that something bad was going to happen tonight at Wrestle Mania, the match between her brother and her love. She knew that it could be fatal, especially if she didn't discover the real killer before then.

She folded the paper and placed it safely into her coat and replaced the box's contents back within. She didn't forget to lock the box again, before placing it back inside the vault. Her matron would scream in rage if she knew what Kayla was planning, it was not the witch's way to use the magic that was born of Death, but Kay felt she had no choice.

There was only one way to find out who had killed her parents, no matter what she had discovered. She couldn't call her mother's spirit to her, she didn't even know if their souls had been reborn yet or if they were still in the after world. Even then, the spiritual mind usually never remembered their last moments of life. It was unpredictable for her to call her mother back to the prime material plane, but at least it would have been better than what the little witch was about to do.

She needed time to study the words, with Death Magic, one should never take chances. The odds that the spell would work first time were slim to none to one that was so inexperienced in its ways, but Kay was willing to risk it. After all, it was basically just a spell, and she was a wiz at spells. She would go straight into her room and charm the door so she wouldn't be disturbed, just studying some types of magic could be fatal if the witch was disturbed.

She had to discover the truth before the match, everything she held dear depended on it! The Manor was still quiet as Kay cast the last spell on her room, now the hard part would begin.

First, she had to work half of the morning just translating the words, then it was the whole afternoon of sounding out the words. There was also the runes that she had to put on the body, the little glyphs were complicated and delicate to draw, but Kay was determined to learn this spell and use it, no matter how painful it was.

Just as she had felt that her glyphs were perfect, she now concentrated on the component, and growled. It called for the runes to be painted around the eyes of the corps with virgin blood. That left Kay out, which suited her just fine, since she hated the though of her own blood used for spell casting.

She couldn't just go around randomly asking people if they were virgins, or even ask them for a pint of their blood like she was some sick vampire. If Death Magic was still being preformed today by the Vodus, what were they using since many of their spells used virgin blood?

Kay was now stumped, this was the only key in finding out who had killed them, and she wasn't going to let this stop her quest for the truth! A crow's call made her jump, she hadn't realized that she had left her balcony doors open, she guessed that with all the commotion, her brain was left a little tired. She didn't sleep the night, and this spell was going to use all the strength she had, but she couldn't afford sleep now as she watched the sun down in the horizon before her.

The crow cawed again, Kay starred at the little black bird and wondered, the spell never said anything about the blood had to come from a human. Many Vodu Priests had livestock near or in their homes, Kay remembered often that they were always kept separately. Roosters and hens were kept in different cages, the Billy goats and dams were separated as well. The light in her head popped on, they were using animal blood!

Kay jumped out of bed and folded her papers into her coat, then she moved to her bookcase filled with her own private collection of spell components and books. She looked around until she found an empty jar, she looked carefully inside to make sure it was clean.

Even though she had solved another riddle, it would take everything she had to perform the spell perfectly. She knew she could do it, but could she perform it to perfection as she cast it on her own mother's cold corps? The thought of her defiling Serena's final resting place was an unjust able taboo in the eyes of all magic beings. One never disturbs the grave of a witch, one never knows what magic had stayed behind, festering and growing like a Gail storm. Some grave robbers had been burned alive as they touched a coffin or tomb. Thieves beware!

Kayla was aware of the danger she was going to be placed in, one, If she preformed the spell perfectly, then she could have attracted the dark forces near her, an evil to terrible to describe, two, if she didn't perform the spell correctly, then she stands the possibility to loose her mind in the fall or worst, death. Third, there was the witch's curse, her mother was powerful and the magic couldn't differ from friend or foe. And fourth, and surprisingly the most disturbing to her, discovering that it was Mark all along that had killed them.

To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19

**For Love or Gold**

**CHAPTER 19**

There wasn't a room to rent in Detroit City, every hotel and motel were filled to the brim with spectators for the most important show in WWE history. The Arena was filled to over capacity as tickets sales never been higher. Every fan that could have come, made it their mission to be here tonight. The battle to end all battles was about to unfold as the main even at Wrestle Mania 23.

Most have come for just that event, to see it live would be the highlight of their lives. Since these two wrestlers had come together in the same yard for the first time had left many hoping for this encounter. The giant screens along the rafters of the stadium showcased the matches to follow that evening, the crowed roared in excitement as the last match was indicated. The WWE Heavyweight Champion Batista was about to defend his title against the feared and malicious, the Phenom himself, the Undertaker.

Both had their fans cheering them on, some say that Batista was a fierce Animal and that the Deadman was no match for the mindless carnage the Animal was known for. But then again, this was Wrestle Mania, the Deadman's yard. He had never lost once in this place, and the streaked wasn't going to end tonight! He was more than just animal, he was the Deadman.

Dave had already changed and had spent the last hour working out, getting his mind set for the match of his life. He tried to go through the matches past in his mind, but Kay's unknown whereabouts were setting him back. She had left a message on his phone, telling him that she was fine and that she'll see him at the match tonight. That worried him. He wished that he hadn't taken a shower when she called, at least he could have asked her some questions, just to see if the Undertaker had taken her.

But none of the other wrestlers had seen him tonight, that didn't mean he wasn't here. Dave had seen Kane walking down the Halls, singing children songs in his warped sounding voice. He was in too much of a good mood, even though he had just defeated his own opponent for the US Championship. If Kane was around, then that meant the Undertaker was near.

Dave grabbed another cold bottle of water from the little bar fridge in his change room, the time was coming up to quickly for him, it was just a few more moments and he would be called to the ring, the night was going by too fast.

There was a knock on his door, "Batista? You're up!"

This was it, the final curtain call. He walked out of the his change room and smiled at the pretty assistance, "Thanks Doll, I'll see you after the match."

"Sure…" She grinned as she led him to the stage entrance.

He looked around, there was still no sign of the Undertaker. Maybe the Deadman decided to just forget about after the episode last night, yeah, fat chance. As The Animal's music played, Dave entered the ring, posing for the crowd, ready fro the action ahead. There was no way the Deadman was going to leave this lying.

As the pyrotechnics played on, Dave walked to the ring and waved to his fans, he was going to keep the belt, the Deadman was off his game now, this was going to become the Animal's yard.

He drew to the centre of the ring and removed the prized belt, handing it carefully over to the ref for safe keeping as the lights came down. The animal was preparing himself mentally and physically as the church bell tolled once, then twice as the blue light illuminating from the stage and the mist began to roll down the ramp. The eerie music played as a large dark from made his way onto the stage, the trench coat and hat where there as the Phenom looked into the ring at his prey, there would be no escaping the wrath of the Deadman.

It was unnerving for the Animal to watch the Undertaker take his slow calm walk towards the ring, and as the lights came on as the Deadman raised his arms high into the air, a shiver ran down Dave's spine as he starred into those cold white eyes. The Deadman's presence as he entered the ring was frightful, there was that flight or fight instinct that all creatures had, except those that were dead.

The Undertaker was too calm, too calculated, it seemed that Dave's experiment did nothing to stop the Deadman. As the Phenom removed his hat, Dave took a few steps back as he looked onto the face of Death. No, the Undertaker was ready for this match, but never the less, Dave was going to make this monster pay for all the pain he had caused his family.

The animal attacked just as the bell sounded, he wasn't going to give the Deadman a head tonight!. He was able to get three punches straight at his face, but the Deadman rebutted with a slap across the chest, making Dave bounce back a bit. The Undertaker came back with a kick in the stomach, Dave had anticipated that move and side swiped him. The Undertaker fell hard but was back on his feet before Dave could react, the reaper grabbed hold of Dave neck and slammed his head against the animal's. Dave never thought it could rattle him that much, but it had. Just as Dave was stumbling a bit, the Deadman gabbed him in a body hold and lifted him in the air, holding him there was few seconds before throwing his body hard on the mat. The Animal bounced a few times, the Undertaker wasn't playing this time.

He was out for blood, for the Animal's blood. The look of unbridled anger and rage seared out of those eyes as the Deadman grabbed him again in a body hold and threw him head first at a corner post, this was Dave's first time of being Snake Eyed.

J.R. and Jerry the King Lawler sat at the announcer's table next to Michael Coal and JBL, they began to wonder if the Deadman was going to in fact kill the Animal the way this match was going. In all their carriers of watching and dealing with the Deadman, they all agreed that this was the first time that they had seen the Deadman go for the throat on an opponent.

But as the Deadman pulled Batista onto his feat to go for that choke slam, Dave quickly gave the Deadman a head slam of his own, two could play that game. As the Deadman took a step back, Dave grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled it behind the Deadman's back, hooking around his other arm around the tattooed throat. Pulling with most of his strength, he kept the Undertaker in that awkward position for a few minute, he could feel the cold body begin to relax, but then, Dave felt his whole body lift as the Undertake stood up and flipped the animal off his back, causing the hold to be released.

Dave rolled with the throw and got back on his feat as he stood up, the Deadman was refusing to do down, this was going to take everything he had to break the Undertaker, but Dave was willing to risk life and limb so that this monster would never hurt another living soul as long as he live.

The Deadman smiled a cruel expression on his face as he looked straight into the eyes of his prey, he would fall as so many had before him. With one touch, he could just simply suck the life right out of this lowly human, but he wanted to savour his pain. The Undertaker was going to inflict pain and terror like the animal had never experienced before. The gate of hell were about to open on this poor wrenched soul, and then everything that the Deadman deserved would be his, including sweet little Kayla.

To be continued.


	20. Chapter 20

**For Love or Gold**

**CHAPTER 20**

Kayla stood in the light of the full moon as she starred at the still freshly buried graves, she didn't feel she could move any further. She didn't have time to think how she would feel digging up her own mother's grave and start casting dark magic on the body, what would they think of her?

But the truth was calling her, the Raven wouldn't let it go. She looked around the graves, it was highly doubtful that an undertaker had left a shovel around, and then again, there was that issue of time. She would have to use magic, but she was too terrified of damaging the coffin held securely below. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she would have to use her inner power to make the earth move for her. She hopped it was enough to do it.

As she opened her eyes, they had turned black as the power was being called forth. Kayla extended her hand palm up at her mother's grave, trying with her might to make the earth move. Btu the dirt was still.

Frustration and anger danced in her head as she tried again, this time a few little piled of dirt on top began to shake.

"Move…move dam you…" She growled as she attempted to pour more power into it, the dirt began to creep slightly away.

"I SAID MOVE!" She shouted, the ground shook as the earth came flying out of the grave, exposing the black coffin below. Kay fell to the ground, exhausted, but she was also a little pleased. That was the most her natural power had done all her life.

She crawled to the edge of the open grave and looked down, there was the coffin, but there was no room for her to stand beside it below. She would have to bring the coffin up. A spell was cast as the coffin began to lift up gently, then it settled gently beside the open hole. Kay moved over to its side and placed her hand on the top half of the lid. She couldn't move.

The large ball of tears was present in her throat, she was terrified to see her mother in this way, or even about to perform a taboo magic on her body. What had she become because of the Undertaker?

"Please, mommy, forgive me…" She whispered as tears came down her face.

She opened the casket door and gasped at her mother's remains. The left side of her face was stitched up with thick ugly black sting, her thin lips were kept in a frown on her loose face. The darkness around the eyes made Kayla tear up more as she took out the jar filled with a pig's blood that she had gotten from a pig farm not far from here. She had to do it, then she would replace her mother back into her grave, no one would know.

Kayla opened the lid and began to mark down the runes around her mother's dark eyes, tears still running down her face. She then placed her hands around her mother's cold head, being careful not to touch the ugly string that kept her sweet head together.

She closed her eyes and began to chant, the world around began to change, from the quiet of the graveyard she came into darkness, then, she could hear music playing in the background. There was a light, then it became larger as the music became louder, there were voices now, familiar and soothing to Kay. She could see the road ahead, the sun was just making its way up into the sky, there was an amount of incoming traffic next to them. She was now seeing through her mother's eyes.

Her mother was knitting away as she looked around the landscape ahead, "I don't think that Dave's ready for kids right now, he's doing well as it is with his wrestling."

She looked at her father now, he smiled back at her mother, "Honey, he's almost forty! He should've had at least three kids at that age! And Kay's going the same route! Why can't they just find someone nice and settle down for a change?"

"You worry about them too much, Richard…"

"They're both single, and I want to be a grandfather soon, you know. I want to spoil the kids before I get too old!"

"So? They're picky! I don't blame them…" Her mother looked onto the road, there was indeed a large figure in their path, "Richard…is that a man…."

"What the…SERENA!" The car spun on a patch of ice on the bridge, there was a vast deep river on one side, the incoming traffic on the other. The car spun as it crashed head first into a transport.

"RICHARD!"

The car rolled now, there was sickening sound of something breaking, the car came to a stop. Her mother's eyes were now looking through the opened passenger door, she could see the form walking slowly up to the car. He peered inside, a child like grin on his Neanderthal face, that one white eye staring back with all the insane thoughts that followed. She watched in horror as he poked her mother's one eye with his gloved hand, giggling like a child until he was satisfied that she was dead. He simply stood up and walked off, and the light began to dime as Kay came back to her mother's side.

She knelt away from the coffin and began to vomit, this time there was nothing in her stomach to bring up. The dry heaves was causing her to loose conscious, but she fought it. She finally caught her breath and screamed her rage and pain into the sky. As if by response, the dark clouds moved in as lighting crashed by. The ground began to shake as Kayla cried her soul out, her poor mother…her poor father, killed by that monster…why?

She pulled herself back together, the monster would die tonight. She got back on her shaking feet and closed her mother's cast. She replaced it back into the ground with the dirt falling back into its place. The rain came down hard as the last piece of dirt when back to its place.

Even though the clouds had taken over the sky, the bright white moon still shone past the clouds. Kayla began to think now, get her bearings back. She wasn't a powerful witch, she didn't even know if she could do any damage to a reaper. There was a good chance that he was immune to her powers. His evil grin came back to her mind, he has no idea what he's dealing with.

If she could use her anger as fuel for her inner power, then her rage would definitely put him through a shit kicking. The dirt moved for her when she got mad enough, but would it be enough to stop him?

Kayla was a lot like Dave in that sense, she wouldn't stop for anything to get her revenge on that creature of Death, no, the fucker was going to die tonight, and his brother won't be there to save him this time.

To be continued..


	21. Chapter 21

**For Love or Gold**

**CHAPTER 21**

The match was defiantly one to watch, it was a fierce battle as the two giants collided, but it was the Undertaker that hag gotten the better hand. He had used his powers to add strength to his hits, Dave felt like he was being hit by a train, but he tried to keep on his game. But there wasn't much left in the Animal. Just as he though he had the Deadman down, he just kept on coming back. Nothing was stopping him, not even a Batista bomb dropped him, he just kept on coming back.

The Deadman grinned evilly as he held Dave by his neck in the corner under the Deadman's boot, "I think it's time to end your human misery, and live a spiritual one!" He whispered to Dave in that cold and raspy tone.

Dave was tired, his body refused to move for him. He had expanded what strength he had, this was no normal being that towered over him. No, the Undertaker wasn't human at all, he was the monster everyone made him up to be. But Dave wasn't done with him yet.

"What about Kayla?" Dave growled back, the Deadman stood still.

"What are you going to tell her when she asked you why you killed me?" Dave grinned, the Deadman was not moving, not an inch!

His eyes were wide open as the sound of her name, what the hell was he doing? He retracted his foot and took a few steps back, still keeping his eyes on the fallen animal. He remembered the pain he felt at the cemetery, when she fell into his arms crying her sorrows. He didn't want her feeling it again, and this time it would be by his hands. No, he couldn't put her through this again, not even for a moment.

The sound of the ref being thrown in the audience broke the Undertaker from his trance, he looked over and saw that Kane had taken cared of the ref, his face had a scowl on it. The Big Red Machine crawled over the ring ropes and walked over to his bother, he stopped a few feet away and placed his hands on his hips.

"What the fuck is he still doing alive?" He demanded.

The Undertaker just starred at him in silence.

"Well, If you're not going to do it, then I will!" Kane moved a step towards Batista, until the Deadman grabbed him tightly by the arm.

"No." Was all he said.

"I'm not going through this again! Stop pretending you're something you're not! Just eat the fucker and take her!"

"No, Kane. There's just some things I can't do…" The lights began to flicker, and then they went off.

Everyone looked around confused, as well as Kane and the Undertaker. Suddenly, flames came shooting out at the top of each ring pole, the Deadman gave his brother a dirty look. Kane just looked back with a 'wasn't me' expression. The Brothers of Destruction looked around at the arena in the light of the torches, they found the cause walking down the ramp towards them.

Every pyrotechnic that she walked by was instantly set off, her black eyes crackled with electricity as she starred at the three in the ring. Her hair seamed to float around her face dancing softly in the wind, Balls of white fire seamed to appear in each palm as the ground shook, Kayla was determined to make her presence felt.

Mark couldn't take his eyes off her, she was beautiful when she was angry, and he had never seen her this angry. He wondered if she was finally coming to terms at what happened. He didn't want to hurt her this way, but it was for the best. The way she walked towards the ring, her arms now extended before her, as both balls of light became one for the attack.

The Deadman closed his eyes as she stopped her walk, she was going to unleash her power at him, this was going to hurt. He wasn't going to fight back, there was no point. He'll just scurry back to his hole in the desert and be left in piece. Never to walk with them again. Never to see her smile at him every so sweetly, she would never be his. This was his fate.

"YOU FUCKER!" Kayla shouted as her ball of Inferno Fire was unleashed to its target, her mind conjuring up another one to take its place

He felt the searing heat of the fire, but it didn't hit him. He opened his eyes and starred down at her, she wasn't even looking at him. He turned around and saw Kane holding his chest with his arms, the searing burn on his chest was real, and evidently painful.

Kane looked up at his brother in surprise, "She hit me, that fucking bitch hit me! I'm going to tear her apart!" He shouted just as another ball hit him at the side of his head, knocking the big Red Machine out of the ring.

Kayla continued her walk around the ring, towards Kane, more fire in her hands.

Mark ran to the other ride of the ring and leaned over the ropes, "Kayla, what the hell are you doing?"

Without even looking away from her target on the ground in pain, she lifted one finger at him, "Stay out of my way, I'm still pissed at you!"

He starred at her in disbelief, she had figured out the truth. She knew it was Kane who had killed her parents, to make her comeback so that they could continue what they had started.

"I can't believe that you would protect him like this!" She turned to him, her eyes black with power.

"He's my brother!" The Deadman shouted back.

"So? You think I wouldn't have taken it! Why the hell did you make me believe it was you?" She didn't see Kane grab a hold of her neck, The Deadman jumped down too late to save her from his unstable brother.

The insanity in his eyes made the Undertaker be cautious, he had Kayla in a fatal lock, one move and he could break her neck. Kane took a few steps back, far enough so that his bother couldn't get close enough.

Kayla tried to struggle, fought hard against the grip, not even a spell would come to her aid. Kane squeezed a little more, Kayla stopped her struggling but still held onto his arm.

The Red Machine gave the Deadman an evil glare, "Now, you need to get back into that ring and kill that fucken hairless ape, then you can have your girlfriend back. If not…" His eyes grew dark, "I'll kill the bitch right here. Either way, someone's going to die!"

"Kane, don't you dare hurt her…" The Deadman took a few steps forwards, but Kane mimicked the moves back, still keeping that distance around the ring.

"Oh no! Not this time, get in the fucking ring and kill him!" Kane shouted as he shook Kay like a rage doll in his hand.

"Kane, put her down or…"

"Or what?" Kane kept moving back, "Or you'll kill me? You would chose this bag of bones over your own brother, how shameful is that. And I thought we had something."

"We do!" Kane heard behind him, the pain and the darkness that followed as Batista slammed the blunt end of HHH famous sledgehammer on top of Kane's head.

"Good night sweetheart!" Dave grinned as Kay landed on her feet and ran into Mark's arms, he held her tightly for comfort as Dave limped towards them, still holding the hammer.

"What the fuck just happen here?" Dave looked at them with a puzzled look, "How did you do that shit?"

Kay looked up at Mark and smiled as she gave him a little squeeze, then smiled at her brother, "There's a lot I have to tell you."

"Well, um…" Dave looked at the ring, "…but…the match…" he looked at the Undertaker.

"No, I'm good." He replied.

"Yeah," Dave rubbed his head, "Yeah, I'm good too, I need to get out of here…"

"You're right." Smiled, Kayla, "But what about Kane? We can't just leave him like this."

The Deadman pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, "I'll take care of my brother, you go take care of yours. I'll see you in a bit."

He released her and lifted his brother's limp body on his shoulder, their forms disappearing into the darkness as the lights flickered. Kay walked over to her brother and help him up the ramp, smiling all the way.

Just as they walked through the entrance, Dave turned to his sister wit ha questionable look, "Kay, how the hell did you make that light come out of your hands like that?"

Kay grinned, I'll tell you later, let's get you looked at first, OK?"

"Good idea."

To be continued.


	22. Chapter 22

**For Love or Gold**

**CHAPTER 22**

Kay brought another blanket into the living room, she had settled Dave on the couch so that he could relax and heal before he came back to defend his title again. This time it wouldn't be the Undertaker. Dave smiled as she laid the blanket over his bandaged body.

She had taken him back home in Washington, but it was by magic means. She wasn't worry about the crowds at the arena when she had exposed her powers to them, Teddy Long had explained that their pyrotechnic department had been working on new effects all the time, the Undertaker and the General Manager of Smackdown go back a long ways. It what she was going to say to Dave about this. Everything was going to come out tonight. Why not, what's one more taboo broken? She was on a roll.

She would start with her mother, and the Coven. Then, ease him into what the Undertaker really is and why she was fascinated with him, now she knew deep within she loved him. She hoped that the discovering that Kane had killed their parents would change his mind about Mark, but only time would tell.

"How are you feeling now?" She asked as she sat on the couch next to him.

"Still confused, but that teleportation thing, that was freaky."

"Yeah, I scared the shit right out of myself the first time I did it, mom laughed her ass off when she saw the look on my face."

"There's a lot you have to tell me, I still can't believe that this is happening, it so…"

"Unreal?" She asked him.

"Yeah, how did you keep it a secret for so long?"

"Practice. I'm going to sit outside for a bit, and then I'll come in and tell you everything. I'll think you'll be up for it by then." She got up and grabbed her woollen coat and smiled at her brother.

Dave smiled back, "I love you, you know that?"

"I know…" She smiled, "I love you too."

Kayla walked out of the house and sat on the cold swinging chair that her parents had spent countless days and nights sitting together. She loved to sit with them and look around her little world, she missed them so much. She curled up on the seat, to get herself a little warmer. She thought of him and wished he was here with her, she missed him terribly.

She felt the weight shift on the seat and turned to see his smile, He wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled closer to him.

"How's your brother?" Mark asked her as he kissed the top of her head.

"A few broken ribs, lots of bruising, he'll be fine. You gave him a good beating."

"Sorry about that, let my temper get the best of me again, I'll try to keep it down to a minimum next time."

"Next time?" Kay asked.

"Not any time soon…" She looked up at him, his look was serious.

"Kay, I'm going to take Kane away from the mortals in seclusion, he's a little unstable right now. I'm sure with a little time, he'll be back to what we would call normal. He's a danger right now, and I don't really want to risk anymore innocent lives."

"Now you're leaving…." She snuggled closer to him, he held her tighter.

"It won't be for long," He pulled her face close to his, "I'll be back…"

He leaned over and gently touched her lips with his own, the cool sensation gave way to a warmth she had never known. She pressed for more, giving way for his tong to caress hers. He pulled her closer, her arms wrapped tighter around his back. They had waited a long time for this moment, they now felt they had earned it for them self to take for each other what they had felt the first time they saw each other. Her warm breath on his face, his gentle but strong touch. If he hadn't pulled away, they would still be in that tender embrace. He left her breathless, and wanting more of him.

Mark pulled her face gently towards his and looked into her dark glossy eyes, "I promise, I'll be back…"

"I'll be waiting…" He kissed her once more, and as she no longer felt his lips, she opened her eyes to find him gone as fast as he had come.

She leaned back into her chair and lightly touched her lips, she couldn't help but feel the utopia of emotions she was feeling for her Reaper…_her Reaper_. She raised herself from the chair walked back into the house, Dave smiled to her as she sat down beside him, her face still flushed by the Deadman's kiss.

"You look a lot better." Dave grinned as he popped some popcorn into his mouth.

"I feel a lot better, you know?" She leaned back and smiled, "…after we get things settled here, I have to go back to Egypt. I left my partner there alone and I still have a lot of things to get done there."

"When are you planning on leaving?" Dave asked.

Kay smiled back at him, "When you're back into the ring. I want to make sure you're at your best before I go. It should be in a few weeks…"

Dave laughed, "More like six weeks!"

Kay leaned over and gave him a gentle hug, as so not to hurt his already damaged body, "As long as it takes, I'll be here for you. Just don't ever try to use me again, OK?"

Dave looked at her puzzled, "What?"

Kay grinned, "I know you set it up so that I sat in front of Mark. You said all contenders too, Mark was the only one at the table. I'm not stupid."

Dave tried to smile, "Sorry, just doing my brotherly thing…"

She kissed his cheek, "I forgive you…you're my brother, I would do the same for you."

He hugged her back, but the pain was too much.

"Ouch!" He shouted, Kay leaned back and laughed,

"Aw…poor baby, I'll go get your pain killers…"

The End…for now….


End file.
